A Simple Ride Turns into Something More
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: Gibbs is dropping of Kate at her house when he gets a call form his ex saying their son is in danger. Kate is forced to watch as the man she loves begins to shut her out; oblivious that Ari is around the corner, ready to take Kate's life KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**I miss Kate so much! And this weeks episode where she is mentioned just made me miss her even more! Don't get me wrong, Ziva's a good match for Gibbs, but Kate was so much better! No offense I love both of them haha**

**I'm going to continue Operation Aboard just need to start something new.**

Kate POV

I felt my eye lids droop as I stared at the computer screen, the little black letters of my report blurring into an incomprehensible mess. I felt the hand propping my chin up slip away and my head crashed onto the keyboard.

"Kate!"

I lurched to my feet, my eyes wide open and looked around, seeing Gibbs walking down the hall with two cups of coffee. I sighed in relief and frustration; did he always have to do that?

"Yes, Gibbs?" I asked tiredly, waiting for him to respond, I cautiously sat back down.

"Grab your coat, I'll drive you home. No one can be productive when it's three am and they haven't had anything to eat the whole day," he grumbled, placing a coffee on my desk.

"Wow, didn't know you cared," I joked and grabbed my coat, following him into the elevator. I leaned my head against the cool medal of the elevator and willed my headache to go away.

I felt him staring at me and looked up into his clear blue eyes, "You ok?" He asked, his voice soft.

I nodded, shrugging, "Just a little tired, it's nothing."

He nodded and we waited quietly for the elevator to open. When it did, he was out of the medal box in a few seconds, causing me to run after him and make the room start to spin.

I walked towards his black sedan and slipped into the passenger seat, closing the door behind me and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I groaned, "Why won't it go away?" I mumbled, my head in my hands.

"Why won't what go away?" He asked, starting the car and reversing out of the parking space.

"Headache, nothing big, just annoying," I mumbled as we pulled away from the building. We drove in silence for ten minutes and then the shrill ringing of a phone sounded in the car.

He looked at me, gesturing for me to pick it up.

I shrugged, "Not me."

He sighed and took out his phone, flipping it open, "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. I watched as his expression darkened, "No, driving an agent home. . .I can't come now. . .is he alright? . .Get him ready and we'll go. I'll be there in ten."

He snapped the phone shut, making a sharp u-turn. I gripped onto the seats for dear life and wondered what has gotten him so spooked. I turned my head slightly away from the window and watched him. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight, shimmering with the black strands woven through. His blue eyes had an unsaid furry in them that made me cringe and yet, I couldn't look away from his face.

"Why you looking at me like that, Kate?" He growled, his voice menacingly low.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked, countering his question with a question.

"None of your business, you're going home, and I'll take care of it. Tell the Director I'll be away for a month at the most."

I gaped at him, "Gibbs, I'm not leaving you! You can't make me!" I said, sitting up straighter, all thoughts of sleep evaporating away.

"Agent Todd, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order," he growled.

I shook my head, "Either you kick me out right now into on coming traffic or you take me with you. You need someone to watch your six."

He laughed, a laugh without humor, "Kate, are you sure you want to get into this?" He asked, turning away from the road and letting his blue eyes look into my hazel ones.

I nodded confidently, I would go to the ends of the Earth for this man, I would go to hell and back, so I would most definitely be watching his six.

"Fine, normally I would just shoot you, but that would take too much time," he joked.

I laughed and snuggled back into the seat, bringing my legs up to my chest, still looking at him. I wondered if he knew how much I loved him and how much I thought about him after work and during work.

"Rule 12, Kate," I thought, he would never break one of his rules, especially for you. He doesn't know, and he never will know.

"Get some sleep, the drive's going to take a few more minutes, I'll wake you when we get there," he told me, his eyes once again on the road, dodging cars and leaving a trail of beeps behind us.

I nodded and closed my eyes, a small smile on my face. I had just won my very first argument with the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If that wasn't an accomplishment, I didn't know what was.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and frowned, turning away from them, "Leave me alone, Sean, sleep," I mumbled.

"Who the hell is Sean?" I felt the scent of coffee mixed with pine float into my nose and through my muddled brain, I pulled out an identification for the man.

I opened my eyes, jerking my self out of my position, "Gibbs! Oh, sorry, I fell asleep."

I blushed a faint pink and tried to straighten out my skirt and the blazer I wore to cover the red tank top.

"You didn't answer my question, Agent Todd, who's Sean?" He pressed on, his face a few centimeters away from mine.

I shrugged, "A current friend I'm seeing, do you have a problem, Agent Gibbs?" I asked, hoping that I would catch even the tiniest flicker of jealousy in those clear blue eyes.

He hesitated a moment then moved away, "No, just as long as you're being careful, and he treats you right."

I was in shock; he never showed how he felt at work, ever, so why was he starting now? I looked at him quizzically and decided to let it go, saving the memory for later.

I looked around to see that the car had stopped and we were now in front of a brick house with the porch light on and a car in the drive way.

I followed Gibbs out the door and felt around carefully in the dark, shivering slightly as we approached the porch steps.

He knocked on the door twice and immediately the door opened to reveal a woman with long red hair and a little boy in her arms, fast asleep.

"Jethro! Thank God you came here so fast, they're coming, Jethro, they're-"

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing me standing there, carefully observing them. I felt her eyes trail up and down my body, analyzing every bit of me and had to crush the anger that was welling up inside me.

"Who's this?" She asked cautiously, stepping into his embrace.

"One of my best agents," he whispered in her ear, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

I clenched my fists in jealousy and turned to face them full on, my jaw muscles working back and forth. Who was this woman? Who was the boy she had in her arms? And how the hell did she know Gibbs?

"Can we trust her?" The woman asked, flipping her hair back, still eyeing me cautiously.

"Yeah, I trust her with my life, Jackie," he mumbled and let her go, facing me.

The woman turned to face me once again, letting Gibbs take hold of the sleeping boy who now opened his eyes. To my surprise, they were the same shade as Gibbs's.

"Daddy?" The little boy asked, cautiously, stretching.

I looked to Gibbs, my eyes wide and saw his face break into a smile; a genuine smile, not a smirk he very rarely tossed out, but a _real _smile. I have never seen him so relaxed before, I thought, and felt my heart break. There was so much I didn't know about this man that I called my boss everyday.

"Yeah, buddy, we're going to go on a little trip, mommy has everything we'll need," Gibbs told the little boy, stroking his dark hair.

His voice was so gentle that it pulled at my heart, making me realize just how different a man he was and how many sides there were of him.

"How long did you work for him?" The red headed woman ask, her fierce green eyes shooting daggers at me.

"I worked in secret service, then I resigned and have been working for Gibbs ever since."

I kept my emotions behind a dense wall that I had created over time to deal with my building love for the man holding a little boy in his arms; a _father _I corrected myself.

She nodded, and walked towards the car, two bags in her hands. I opened the back seat door for her and let her climb in. I watched as Gibbs placed the little boy snuggle in with his mother and give him a kiss on his cheek, draping a blanket over him.

I felt my phone vibrating as I climbed in and answered it.

"Agent Todd," I answered promptly, fully aware of the whole car going silent. I felt his blue eyes look at me questioningly.

"Ah, Kate, did you miss me? I missed you," a dark voice said over the line.

I tensed, motioning for Gibbs to begin driving. He shook his head and waited, arms crossed.

"Jethro, just drive!" The red head hissed, and yet, he still shook his head.

"Who's this?" I asked softly, trying to hide my response. I knew that voice, that voice still haunted my night mares when I closed my eyes, that voice was the voice of a man that could and probably would take my life in a heart beat if he had to.

"Ari Haswari. Oh, you have forgotten me, my Katie, no matter. I will be picking you up very soon anyways. I hope you still sleep with that gun."

I let the phone slip out of my grasp and onto my lap, my eyes wide and my face slightly pale. I stared at nothing for a second, thinking of our encounter at Autopsy, how he had kidnapped me, and how he still considered me to be his. I still felt his fingers along my body and I still scrubbed my skin raw every time I went in the shower; all because of him.

"Kate?" Gibbs called, pulling me away from the past.

I made my face blank, once again adding to the barrier of hidden emotions inside me, "Yes, Gibbs?"

"Who was that?" He asked softly, and I heard an impatient sigh from behind us.

I shook my head, "Nothing, start driving, and I expect a briefing later," I told him, forcing a smile.

He looked at me for a few minutes more, and then pulled the car into gear and reversed out of the drive way, and back onto the road, his eyes catching mine and asking me silent questions while probing into my brain.

I cautiously picked up the phone with a slightly shaking hand and went into the received calls list. It was a blocked number, to my frustration.

I waited for him to call back, my phone cradled in my lap, my eyes glued to the blinking screen. I was about to fall asleep when it began vibrating again. I flipped it open and saw a text come through.

_Be prepared, Caitlin, the moment you let your guard down, you and him will both die._

_-A.H_

I swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in my throat and tried to hide the goose bumps that now covered my arms and legs.

I didn't dare reply, just turned my phone off and shoved it roughly into my pocket. I looked behind me to see the little boy tucked in his mothers arms, both of them asleep, the little boy snoring softly.

"Kate, something's bothering you, what is it?" He asked softly, keeping his voice low.

I turned around and saw his blue eyes directed towards me and just shook my head, "You have a _son, _Gibbs? And a wife? And you never told anyone of us?"

He shook his head, "Ex wife, Kate, the son's mine, at least. I answered your question, now you answer mine," he told me, his voice hard.

I shook my head, "I'm not done. Where are we going, what are we running from and what the hell are we going to tell the Director?"

He thought for a moment, "Someone's after them, Katie," he said quietly, "I think it's Ari, trying to get to me again, but this time, just not through you. We're going to a motel and we're going to stay there for the night. I'll tell the Director you're sick and hospitalized and I have to take care of you for a few weeks, make sure you're ok."

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip thoughtfully, "And how the hell am I going to get my stuff or my clothes or any of the stuff I need?"

He laughed, and to my amazement pulled up in front of my apartment.

"You got five minutes to pack for a few weeks, Kate, so hurry up."

I nodded, shocked, and opened the door quietly and got out, closing it behind me, I ran into the apartment, taking the stairs in my haste.

I opened my door with the keys and was instantly frozen in place. The apartment was trashed, everything ripped apart and glass littered everywhere. I couldn't bring myself to go in but then remembered what Gibbs had said and cautiously stepped over the glass and into my bedroom; the only place that was intact.

I went into my closet, a wave of nausea sweeping over me at the sight of blood on the white walls. I read the words and felt the bile rise up into my throat.

_You needed redecorating anyways, Caitlin, I will see you soon_

I grabbed a suitcase and stuffed everything my hand could touch into it, grabbing my charger and all the money I had. I have to tell Gibbs, I thought quietly, but decided against it. It would only stress him out more.

I took another look at the bloody letters, and took a few pictures, sending them to Tony and told him what happened and to not tell the Director. I took pictures of my apartment and stopped at the fifth click.

I rushed to the bathroom, emptying my stomach into the toilet, tears sliding down my cheeks. I sat there, beside the toilet crying softly.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7 minutes and walked out of the bathroom, suitcase in hand, and back out to the car, trying to hide the tears and the little amount of blood I had thrown up that had some how gotten onto my shirt.

I took my suitcase and threw it into the trunk, closing it softly and getting into the passenger seat.

As soon as the door closed, he turned me to face him. I kept my head stubbornly down, avoiding his eyes and letting the tears fall onto my lap.

"Kate, look at me, tell me what happened," he told me, his thumb wiping away the tears.

I shook my head, I had been keeping this from Gibbs for two weeks now, keeping him away from the phone calls that plagued me almost every night, his voice always on the other end, threatening, taunting.

Finally, I looked up, realizing that we weren't going to go anywhere until I did. That was probably the biggest mistake. His blue eyes held nothing but love in them and it made me want to cry some more, but I didn't.

He looked me over and when he saw the blood he immediately reached for the car door.

"Gibbs, don't," I whispered, pulling him back.

"Then tell me what the hell happened!" He hissed, his voice showing his breaking point.

I sighed, "Ari, he went into my apartment, threatened me. He was the one that called me a few minutes ago. The bloods not. . .exactly mine," I finished, looking down, trying to hide my emotions from him.

"How long," he whispered, his expression softening.

"He's been calling for a little over two weeks now," I whisper, I sounded deflated and defeated, almost as if I were left out in the open to be shot.

"Dammit, Kate! Why didn't you tell me?" He roared, causing movement from the back seats.

I shook my head, "You had enough to worry about, Gibbs. I can take care of myself."

"The hell you can! I am not losing another agent, not to him," he whispered in my ear, catching me off guard.

He pulled me to him and I cautiously leaned my head against his shoulder, "Gibbs," I began, "You don't have to do this. You can just leave me here now, and pretend this didn't happen and take them away to someplace safe."

"No, Kate, I can't," he said, "I need a partner on this, and I need you to be waiting for me and alive when I come back."

I pulled away from him, feeling _her _eyes boring into my back and sure enough, when I pulled away, her green eyes were staring right at me.

I looked past her to see a shadow around the corner, a sniper rifle raised.

"Get down!"I yelled, pushing into the back seat and making them duck.

I felt the car move and heard the threatening cracks of bullets flying through glass; I felt myself being pushed and then, everything went black, the roaring waves of pain hit me next, and I was knocked out cold.

**Wonder what happened to Kate O: only I will know (: review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god wow! Thanks for all the reviews! If I knew that many people would like it I would've started it earlier!**

**On with the story!**

Kate POV

I groaned and sat up, feeling two warm bodies under me, I instantly got up, banging my head on the car's roof.

"Dammit!" I hissed, looking down, I saw the little boy get up slowly and I instantly looked down and helped him into the back seat.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

He nodded, and gasped, "You're bleeding, lady!" He cried, his hand reaching up to touch my face.

His mother was instantly up and wrapping the boy up in her arms, "What are you doing to him?" She hissed, her voice protective.

I clenched my fists to my sides, feeling the blood slipping out of the gash on the side of my head.

"Asking him if he's alright. In case you forgot, I just saved your asses," I glared at her, climbing back into the front seat.

I saw Gibbs with his head bent over the wheel and began slowly shaking his shoulder, "Gibbs, Gibbs, wake up!"

He mumbled something and he looked up, bringing his hand over his eyes.

"Everyone alright?" He mumbled, opening his eyes and turning around and checking on his son, and looking at his ex.

"Jake, buddy, you alright? How you doing, Jackie?" He asked, his blue eyes scouring over their bodies.

"Yeah daddy, we're fine. The lady saved us, but her head is bleeding," the little boy whimpered.

His head whipped around and his hand went up to my temple, brushing away the blood. I pulled out a napkin and hastily wiped it away.

"Kate, you're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital," he said, pulling the car into drive.

"No, no! It was just a graze, the bullet barely scratched me, Gibbs, it'll heal, I'll just put some pressure on it," I told him, feeling a little light headed, pressing the napkin to my temple and holding it there.

"Just get to the damn hotel," Jackie told him. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw her green eyes filled with hatred, and I could only guess that that hatred was for me.

"Jackie, you want her to bleed out and die?" Gibbs hissed, I could practically see his temper rising.

"Jethro, they could still be firing at us! Just go!" She yelled, turning around.

Gibbs sighed and decided to not argue. He pulled the car into drive once again and turned the key, making the car jerk back onto the road.

I leaned my head against the window and watched as the sun began to rise, the sky changing from a dark navy blue to a vivid pink, orange, and red. I watched as the colors of the morning sun rise and the sky became brighter and brighter.

I watched as the car stopped in front of a motel and I got out, feeling the world spin and the road blur. I leaned against the car door for support and waited for the nausea to pass. I sighed and walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk door, pulling out the four suitcases, wincing as it hit my leg.

I put the luggage down on the pavement and let the napkin fall to the ground and almost stumbled back. The napkin was covered in blood, _my _blood. The once white material was now a deep red.

"Kate, need any help?" I turned around, a hand on my temple, and shook my head, taking in the sight of Gibbs holding the little boy.

Side by side they looked so much alike. The little boy, Jake, had the same blue eyes as his father and the same dark hair. The little boy had baby soft skin, pure white, with the slightest of freckles; he would be a heart breaker when he grew up, just like his father.

"Kate? You need any help?" He asked me again, pulling me away from my day dream.

I shook my head, "No, it's alright, go bring Jackie and Jake to the room, I'll meet you there."

He looked at me for a moment, about to argue, and then shook his head, nodding and walking away, taking Jackie's hand and leading her into the motel.

My heart broke as I saw the happy three some of a family, and I couldn't help but notice how . . ._ right _they all looked together. I watched as he pulled her close, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple and felt my heart break.

I tried to pull all four suitcases into the room of the hotel and succeeded by dragging the two and piling the other two onto a small cart.

"God dammit," I hissed, "I feel like a damned Probie!"

I sighed, walking into their room and dropping the suitcases off and silently took mine away with me, about to exit.

"Wait, Kate!" I turned to see Gibbs jogging over to me, already in an old NIS sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yes Gibbs? You need me to run protection at the door, too?" I asked irritably.

He glared at me, "No," he answered curtly, "I was just going to say . . . thank you."

I gaped at him, Gibbs didn't thank people, I reminded myself, hell, he rarely even handed out praise! I looked at him, searching for a hint of a smirk, but his face was serious and hard.

"For what?" I asked him cautiously, my hand propping myself up against the wall.

"For risking your life to save them, a few people they don't even know," he told me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

He turned away and walked back into the bedroom, leaving me leaning against the wall, a small smile plastered across my face. I could still remember the feel of his lips pressed against my skin and slowly let a hand press against the place where his lips rested two seconds ago.

I pulled my duffel back onto my shoulder and stumbled a little, and walked out the door, my head throbbing. I felt the blood begin to pour again and gasped in shock as the world began to spin again.

"He wants you here, now, with him," a voice whispered in my ear, making me turn around, dropping my duffel back onto the floor.

He caught me in his embrace as I struggled against him, kicking and punching against his chest, my arm flying out. I couldn't function right; the room spinning around me and his voice a faint echo; I was losing consciousness, I realized and mustered all my strength to grab my 9 millimeter and fired two round into where I thought he was and watched the man fall.

The door to Gibbs's room burst open, his gun raised. I felt my legs give out from under me and fell to my knees, my strength diminishing.

"Kate! Stay with me, Kate!" I heard his voice yell, but his voice was starting to get further and further away as my eye lids closed.

Gibbs POV

"Kate! Stay with me, Kate!" I yelled, pulling her body close to mine and picking her small frame up. I pushed her hair away from her gunshot wound and let out a string of curses at seeing the dark blood spilling over her face.

I opened the door with a kick of my foot and set her on the bed, pulling out my phone.

I dialed Ducky's number and waited, my hand pressing against her temple, the blood seeping through my fingers.

"Jethro! I was so worried, what happened?" The Scotsman's voice sounded over the line.

"No time, Ducky, how do you stop a graze from a bullet?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Depends how much blood is flowing and how deep the graze is, who is hurt, Jethro?" His voice was stony and detached.

"Kate," I sighed, feeling defeated.

There was a long pause and I grew more and more agitated, averting my face away from the blood seeping out.

"First, put a pressure bandage on her head, disinfect it first, but if there has been too much blood lose, there is a possibility she will end up in a coma," Ducky whispered.

I cursed out again and pulled out the first aid kit, finding the alcohol wipes, I hastily covered a few wipes with them and wiped the blood away, immediately pressing the bandage onto her shot.

"Duck, what if she doesn't wake up?" I ask him quietly, tears in my eyes.

I have never seen her so still, I thought, never so pale, so lifeless. Her face was a waxy white and her form curled up and shaking from pain.

I brushed her hair out of her face and sat down beside her, laying a blanket over her.

"She will wake up, Jethro, our Caitlin is strong," Ducky whispered, "I must go, I have another body to do an autopsy."

The line went dead and I put the phone down, laying down next to her, pulling her close to me, breathing in the scent of her sweat hair.

"Jethro!" Jackie yelled, making me sigh and sit back up, letting Kate lay her head gently on the pillows.

"What, Jackie?" I growled, getting up and walking over to her.

"You're with her?" She asked, mirroring my stare.

"No, Jackie, dammit! But I'm not with you either! She could be in a coma right now because she dived back there to save you and our son!" I yelled, beginning to imagine why I got a divorce with her in the first place.

Her face froze in place, and then her bright green eyes fell down to my chest, her face paling slightly.

"We could've died," she whispered, her voice soft.

I pulled her to me, "Yeah, but you didn't, because she risked her life for both of you," I told her, letting my shirt get soaked with her tears.

She looked up, "Why is this Ari man after you, Jethro, what did you do?"

I shook my head, wishing that I knew, "I don't know, Jackie, but I won't let them get to you, alright? I'll give my life to keep both of you safe.

She nodded and brought her lips to meet mine. I froze for a second in shock, but slowly, I kissed her back, our lips moving together, each striving for dominance. That's when I realized how much I missed having a warm pair of lips pressed against mine, even if they weren't Kate's.

Kate! I remembered, and began to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. I remembered a long stake out with Kate sitting beside me as I admired her full lips, her perfect posture, and her façade of never needing sleep. I pictured kissing her, running my hands through her silky dark red-brown hair, her body pressed up against mine, and let my tongue slip into her mouth, not knowing who I was kissing anymore.

Kate POV

I forced my eyes open, the pain of the white light hitting me full on and I slowly sat up, surveying my surroundings. I looked around until my eyes fell on them.

He had her wrapped in his embrace, his mouth pressed hard against hers, their bodies so close you couldn't slide a penny in between them. I felt my heart break into pieces and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbing the gun that lay on the nightstand.

I cautiously stood up, and walked around them, swallowing back my tears and picking up my duffel from the floor.

I scribbled a note to him:

_Gibbs-_

_Nice to know that I just met wife number four. Hope you guys are happy, I'll take care of Ari. Don't look for me, don't call, just spend some time with your new family. I'll take care of everything._

_We might not see each other again, so I want you to know that I will always care about you, always. I'll miss you and this is hard for me to do, but not as hard as seeing you fall in love with someone else while I just stand there, watching it all happen. So, it was nice working with you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it was the best few years of my life._

_Your truly,_

_Kate Todd_

I left the note on top of the first aid kit and slipped silently out the door, tears sliding down my cheeks. I wondered if he would notice if I was suddenly not there?

"Hey, lady, wait!"

I turned around to see his son running after me, his little legs carrying him across the carpet in light speed.

I bent down to his eye level, wiping away the tears, "Yeah, what's up buddy?" I asked, wiping his hair away from his face.

"Are you gonna go?" He asked quietly, looking a little scared.

I gave him a small watery smile and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am."

He shook his head, "No, don't go, I want you to stay with us, you can be my sister, we can all be happy together. And plus, I never said thank you."

I laughed, tears pouring down my cheeks, "Did your daddy teach you to say thank you?" I asked, my heart breaking as I looked into his eyes; those eyes that were the spitting image of his fathers, those crystal blue eyes.

He nodded, "He also told me to never screw over your partner," the little boy said, a grin on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah, you shouldn't, but I'm not your partner, and I should go, before you daddy comes looking for me."

He shook his head stubbornly, grabbing onto my hand with surprising strength, "No, I won't let you go! You have to stay! Daddy would be so upset if you died out there!"

I shook my head at him, pulling out my badge with a shaking hand, "Jake, buddy, I have to go, here," I pressed the badge and my phone number into his pocket and zipped it up, "Take this so you won't forget about me, and tell your dad . . . that I'm sorry."

I gently lifted his fingers out of my hand and walked away from him, wiping away my tears and sniffling slightly. That badge had been a part of me, I thought silently, it was like giving up my child.

Suddenly, I heard crying and turned around to see the little boy sitting in the middle of the corridor, trying to hold back tears that were flowing out of his little blue eyes. My heart began to tug myself to him but I refused, until his crying got louder.

I sighed, and turned on my heel, cursing myself for every step I took back towards the boy.

"Hey, Jake, come on buddy, don't cry," I told him, giving him a hug.

He shook his head, "Only if you don't leave, lady," he cried into my shoulder.

I laughed a little, "My name's Kate, Jake," I told him, pulling away so I could face him.

"Fine, don't leave then, Katie," he said, his voice soft.

He unzipped his pocket and pressed the badge back into the palm of my hand, "Promise me that you won't leave us," he whispered, his blue eyes hypnotizing me.

I sighed, this was going against everything I knew, but I nodded, "I give you my word, Jake, I won't leave you guys."

Gibbs POV

I pulled away from Jackie, "Go and take a shower, I'll be in, in a minute," I told her and watched her walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I turned around ,expecting to find Kate asleep on the bed, but to my horror, she was gone. I checked the other rooms and realized that Jake was gone too. I frantically looked for any indication of where they had went and found a note neatly folded on the first aid kit.

As I was walking towards tit, the room burst open, and Kate lead Jake in, Jake clinging onto her hand for dear life. I rushed over to them, my relief overcoming the anger I felt.

"Dammit Kate, where the hell did you go?" I asked, pulling her into a tight embrace and pulling Jake up into my arms.

She shook her head, her body stiff against mine, "Nowhere, just a walk, junior here decided to follow me," she explained and detached herself from me, quickly swiping the note off of the first aide kit.

"What's that?" I ask her, about to make a grab for it when she tore it to pieces.

She shook her head, "The note that said I was going for a walk, telling you not to worry."

"What? But Katie, I thought you were," Jake began but Kate quickly reached over and cupped a hand over his mouth.

"I was going for a walk, Jake, alright?" She whispered, her voice soft.

He nodded, to my amazement and Kate removed her hand, standing up straight, wiping at her smudged mascara.

"Kate, what really happened?" I asked, my voice soft, eyes the now ruined note clenched in her fist.

She turned on her heel without answering and tossed over her shoulder, "I'll get a room adjacent to yours, I'll stay up for protection, just sleep, Gibbs."

Kate POV

I left my heart in that room, I thought to myself as I opened the room next to theirs. I put my duffel bag down and sat on the bed, tears falling down my cheeks.

I would be watching as they fell more and more in love, I thought silently, and all I can do, is watch. I cursed myself for not leaving when I had the chance.

Hell, I even regret waking up or even making it out _alive _in that damn crash! But most of all, I regretted meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a.k.a., the man that broke my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, love the reviews! Keep them coming! I'm trying to update every day but if I don't, don't worry, I won't just end it that would be cruel! Haha**

Kate POV

I felt my eyes close as the final tears fell onto the neat bedspread. I shook myself awake, sighing. I never liked doing protection detail alone, there was just so much to do, and not enough people to take care of it.

I walked over to the small coffee maker and began to make up a pot of black coffee.

"Oh no, I'm turning into Gibbs," I thought, exasperated.

I felt my heart ache with longing again and slowly pushed the feelings down, bringing up a solid wall to keep the feelings encased within my self.

He deserves someone to spend the rest of his life with, Kate, even if it isn't you, he deserves to be happy. God, why can't you just be happy for him?

I shook my head, answering myself, "Because I love him."

I grabbed the pot of coffee and poured it into one of the Styrofoam cups and gulped it down, all the while straining my ears for the slightest sound that indicated their distress.

I looked at the clock, it was already 10:00am. That explains why I feel like I'm about to collapse, I thought.

I fiddled around with my phone in the quiet room, playing back the events of last night and felt some what grateful that his son had stopped me. The little boy had reminded me that I have to watch my boss's six, and now his son too.

"But at what cost?" I wondered, my life?

If the time came, would I give my life to save both of them? I wondered, and nodded, of course I would.

Gibbs POV

"Jake, what were you doing following her outside?" I asked, setting him down on the bed, tucking him into the covers.

He shrugged, his face hard, making me chuckle slightly. Jackie was right, he really was the spitting image of myself.

"She was hurt, and her head was all bloody so I went outside to see if she was alright," he answered, shaking the black hair out of his clear blue eyes.

I could tell that he was lying, and pressed on, "What did she tell you out there, buddy?"

He hesitated, "I can't tell you, daddy, it's a secret. I'm just happy she stayed with all of us."

Instantly, his hand went up to cover his mouth, his eyes going wide.

I froze, "She was going to leave? Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Kate wouldn't just leave me here in the dark, she was better than that. In the car she had said that she would watch my six, so what happened?  
He shrugged again, "I don't know, daddy, but you made her really upset. She was crying and she gave me her number and her badge, but I gave it back to her, saying that she should stay with us," Jake sighed into the pillows, finally letting the secret drop out of his mouth.

Then it hit me; she had seen Jackie and I kiss. I didn't think she would care all that much, but now that I knew that she did, I knew how hurt she was.

_Rule 12, _I reminded myself, I couldn't let myself fall in love with her again, especially after what happened with Jenny.

"Why did you make her sad, daddy?" Jake asked, his eyes wide and curious.

I sighed, sitting down beside him, shaking my head, "I didn't mean to, buddy."

I picked up his fallen teddy bear and handed it to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Get some sleep, bud, we're going to go somewhere tomorrow."

He nodded and snuggled underneath the covers, his small form lying still.

I walked into the other bedroom to see Jackie wrapped up in a small red robe, sitting on the bed, her almost matching red hair falling down in waves.

"Jethro, do you know how long it has been since we made love?" She whispered, her eyes bright.

I shook my head, "Not tonight, Jack, we need our sleep."

She pouted for a minute then nodded, snuggling under the covers, pulling me down with her. I averted my face from her and turned away, my thoughts racing with images of Kate, heart broken, crying.

I couldn't let myself fall even deeper in love with her, I thought silently, I just can't. I need to focus on keeping them safe for now; Kate can take care of herself, and maybe, she'll understand.

Kate POV

I sat up in bed with a jolt, my body covered in sweat. I looked around, momentarily disoriented at the room and realized that I had fallen asleep.

My dream began to play over and over in my head; Gibbs, his chest bloody, his face ashen . . . Jake, his small frame twisted with cute and bruises, lying in his own blood . . . and all I could do was watch both their lives disappear.

I remembered yelling at Ari to stop, to just kill me instead, but he refused, taking both their lives and making me watch.

Their screams echoed in my ears, the little boy yelling out and crying for me, while Gibbs, sat there, trying to protect his son, shooting me looks of hatred as I stood frozen in place, desperately trying to move but unable to.

I swung my legs out of the bed, grabbing my 9 mm from the night stand, I slipped on a jacket over my USC jersey and cautiously opened the door, checking the hall way.

I pressed an ear against his room, to hear the sound of even breathing. Suddenly, to my shock, the door opened and Jake stood there, looking up at me, his blue eyes filled with tears.

I bent down to his height, "Hey, what's wrong, Jake?" I asked, smoothing his hair and handing him my jacket to wear over his PJs.

He began sobbing quietly, "I had a bad dream, that you died trying to protect me and Daddy and Mommy," he looked so fearful and frail that I wanted to hug him and never let him go and tell him that that would never happen.

But, I refused to lie to the little boy. There was a very big possibility that I could die for all of them, hell, I'd die willingly if it meant saving them.

"It was just a dream, Jake, don't worry about it," I settled for reassuring him instead.

He shook his head, mumbling into my shoulder, "It was so real though, Kate."

I pulled away to look at him, my eyes serious, "Jake, you should know, that I will give my life to save your family, alright? But if that does happen, I don't want you to think that it was your fault, no matter what happened. I chose this, and I will see to it that everyone is safe after all of this."

I saw his little heart break and tears begin to pour out of his eyes again, but to my surprise, he didn't make a sound.

"You said everyone, Katie, but what about you?" He asked, bringing his small hand up to brush against the pressure bandage on my temple.

I laughed, "That was nothing, Jake, just try and keep yourself safe, I'll do the rest."

He nodded, "I don't wanna see you hurt though," he mumbled, staring at his feet.

I shook my head, "With any luck, you won't have to."

He looked up and gave me a small smile before bringing his arms up over his head.

"Can you please tuck me in?" He asked, a grin etched in his features.

I smiled, now that was how kids were suppose to act; care free. He wasn't suppose to see any of this, he wasn't suppose to see any of the violence, and when I met up with Ari, I would make sure that he knows that.

I picked him up and carried him into his bed, setting him down and pulling the covers over his head, handing him the fallen bear and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as sleep over took his face.

The pain and the sadness was gone; replaced by a sense of peace and a little boy's smile.

"Kate?"

I turned around, my gun up, and was once again staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"God, Gibbs, you scared me!" I whispered, running a hand over my face.

He shook his head, looking around, "What are you doing here, Katie?" He asked, coming over to me and seeing his son wrapped up in my jacket.

I shrugged, "I thought I heard something and when I was about to open the door, junior beat me to it and I told him to go back to sleep."

I got up and began to walk out the door when he caught my arm, spinning me around.

"Kate, what really happened? Your eyes are red; have you been crying?" He asked, running a finger over dried tear tracks.

I relished the feel of his finger tracing along my cheek, but quickly shook it off.

"It was just a night mare," I told him, my voice soft.

He led me to the bed next to Jake's and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I cautiously sat down, fully aware of his leg brushing up against mine.

"What was it about?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes holding my gaze.

I hesitated, "It was nothing, just another night-"

He cut me off with his signature Gibbs stare, "Kate, I want the truth and I want it now," he growled out.

I sighed, swallowing back tears, "I saw you, and Jake, dead. Ari was laughing over your bodies and I couldn't move. You looked like you wanted to kill me for just standing there, but no matter how much I wanted to move my self towards you, I couldn't," I ended, letting a single tear fall.

He brushed away the tear, his expression gentle, "We are not going to die, Kate, you understand me? We are all and I mean _all _going to be fine after this."

I laughed, "Gibbs, you can't possibly believe that, right? This is dangerous! He's a terrorist! And I'll be damned if I let my night mare come true."

"The chances of all of us being _fine_ are slim to none!" I told him, my face grim.

He glared at me, "I won't let Jake or Jackie get hurt."

I glared at him, fully aware that he didn't mention my name, "And I won't let you or Jake or your wife get hurt, I will take five hundred bullets for your kid and for you. I just wish that you cared enough to realize that."

I shrugged out of his hold and walked briskly out the door, not turning back. I closed the door sharply behind me and went back into my room to find my phone ringing.

I sighed, picking it up.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily, my voice clogged with tears.

"Oh no, Caitlin, did he make you cry, again?" Ari asked, his voice full of false sadness.

I froze, "Listen Haswari, if you have something against me, come and get me! Just don't hurt Gibbs or Jake or Jackie."

He laughed, "I know that they are his family, Caitlin, no need to pretend otherwise. And for you information, I am after you for now, but things can change."

He hung up, once again leaving me with that familiar sense of nausea. I dropped my phone back onto my bed and walked to the bathroom, turning on the cold water, I splashed my face with it, trying to clear my head.

I heard a knock on my door and sighed, willing him to go away.

"Kate, Kate, open the door," his voice shook slightly at the beginning, but he got it under control.

I turned the water off and put my hand on the knob, opening the door a crack.

"What is there to talk about, Gibbs?" I asked, leaning against the frame.

"I do know that you would do whatever it takes to protect me, Kate, and my family. But what you don't know is that I can't put you before them, I have to think of my son before anyone," he explained carefully.

I nodded, "You want me to take the bullets for him without complaint, but what about you?"

He shook his head, "I can take care of myself, you know that, Agent Todd."

I nodded, my temper slowly rising, "Yeah, because you're just the bastard that won't let anyone in to help! You feel like all you need is yourself and if anyone else tries to help, you push them away! So, for once in your life, Gibbs, _let me in!_"

His hand slammed against the door, making my grip falter and the door smash against the wall.

He pushed me into the room, pressing me up against the wall, his hand gripping my wrists, pinning them down.

"I am letting you in, Kate! I told you about my family, my kid, my ex wife, I've been letting you in. So just promise me that you will protect Jacob over me, why can't you just do that for me?" He cried, his blue eyes like chips of ice.

I glared back at him, tears in my eyes, raising my voice slightly, I cried, "Because I love you!"

His grip slackened and finally, his hands fell to his sides, his eyes wide with shock. His breathing was heavy and I realized so was mine.

"What?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, "Never mind, Gibbs, I'll protect your son, I'll give my life for him, you happy?"

He just continued to look at me, the ice in his eyes melting until it was a soft crystal blue once again.

"What did you say?" He whispered, his voice soft, not letting my eyes wander away from him.

I looked down, but he brought his finger up and gently lifted my chin up to face him head on.

"I said," I began in a soft whisper, "I love you."

His blue eyes seemed to drill holes though my brain and insert themselves inside me, not letting my gaze drop.

Hesitantly, his lips descended upon mine, and almost immediately, I kissed him back. My mouth moved hungrily over his and his over mine. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close and deepening the kiss.

I pulled away to breath and kissed him again, his lips were warm and tasted like coffee and a taste that was purely him.

But, all too soon, he pulled away, immediately distancing himself from me as if I were the plague.

"Kate, we can't do this," he whispered, his voice husky and low.

I shook my head, mentally kicking myself for believing that he would love me and kiss me back, and we could do this forever.

"Why?" I asked him instead, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to hold myself together.

"Because we shouldn't be interested in each other, we should be trying to protect my son and my ex from getting killed," he told me, his answer reluctant as if he didn't want to hurt me anymore than I wanted to hurt him.

I nodded, "Then get out, Gibbs, I need some sleep. Go protect them, I'll be here, watching your six. I'll call if there's anything."

He looked at me for a moment, his blue eyes once again like chips of ice and he nodded, and walked out of my door, closing it behind him.

I bit down hard on my lip until I tasted blood and pulled out my phone, watching as a blinking text message filtered up on the screen.

"_He kisses you, and then he leave you, what I do, will just please you."_ _Say good bye to Special Agent Gibbs, the bomb will go off in twenty minutes. If you can find it, and disable it, you will all live longer. If you don't . . . well than you will all die. Exits are closed off. _

_Have fun!_

_-A.H_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm guess you guys didn't like the last chapter? Well hopefully this one meets or exceeds your standards! **

**I wonder if they're all going to die . . .**

Kate POV

I reread the message, my eyes widening and quickly set my phone on a timer, and ran out the door into Gibbs's room.

I pounded on the door until my knuckles were cracked and chapped with blood, and, finally, he opened the door, his face solemn.

"What do you want, Kate?" He asked, motioning me inside.

I showed him the message, "20 minutes is on the clock, Gibbs, we have to find it before it goes off. We can't get out of here alive unless we find it and disable the bomb."

"Dammit!" He swore and threw me back my phone, and began searching the room, leaving me in the door way.

"I can't leave this room just in case Ari plans to visit them while I'm not there, so you have to cover the rest of the area, alone," he told me, currently ducking under the bed, looking for the bomb.

I nodded, and saw Jake spring out of bed and run to me, his eyes wide with fear.

"Katie! I'll come with you, you need someone to watch out for ya," he stated firmly, crossing his arms over his tiny little chest.

I shook my head, already heading out the door, "Stay with you daddy and mommy, I'll be back," I told him, feeling my fear slowly set in.

I pulled out a detector I had installed in my phone and began looking around the silent hotel/motel. I strained my ears for any sign of beeping and felt my phone vibrating again. I pulled it out, and quickly scanned over the message.

_What you seek is very close by, but the question is, will you have the time? 18 minutes._

_-A.H_

I let out a string of curses as I quickly bolted into my own room, and flipped through some of my things. I felt sweat pour down my face and back as I bent into corners, constantly moving, and hoping that I would find the bomb before it detonated.

I dialed Gibbs's number with trembling fingers as I bolted down the steps into the basement.

"Gibbs, take them and try to get the hell out of here, I'll find the bomb and I'll come looking for you guys," I told him, my breathing coming out in gasps as I searched the nearly pitch black basement.

"What? No! Kate, I'm not leaving you here!" He told me, his voice sounding just as stubborn as mine.

I shook my head, "You have to trust me on this one, Gibbs, for once, listen to _my _gut."

I hung up the phone, cutting off further protest as my eyes slowly got used to the darkness that was quickly enveloping me.

I looked down at my phone and saw another message.

_Listen for the ticking, do you hear? It sounds so close . . . as if it were in a little, small, stuffed bear. It's a shame you will not get there in time. Climbing up three flights of stairs is hard work, especially when my hand is on the trigger right now, ready to end it with a bow. _

_Time is ticking Caitlin, 2 minutes._

_-A.H._

My eyes widened and I ran in the direction that I came, pressing my phone to my ear, willing him to pick up.

"Gibbs! It's the bear! It's in Jake's bear!" I yelled, just as a fist connected with my ribs, sending me flying backwards.

"Kate? Kate!" I heard him yell, but couldn't bring myself to find my phone.

I stumbled up, my back against the wall, shaking away the dizziness and the urge to just lie there in a heap and not get back up.

There wasn't enough light, making me stumble blindly towards where I came until I saw the same fist fly out. I grabbed it, twisting it at an odd angle and yanked his arm, causing him to fly over my back and onto the floor.

I got on top of him, punching him quickly in the temple, knocking him out cold.

I didn't have time to check my bruises as I ran up the stairs, willing my legs to go faster despite the pain and the sound of footsteps behind me.

My legs were burning from the speed and pressure I exerted and when I finally reached the third floor door, I saw the man rounding the corner, ready to grab me, his arms out stretched.

I quickly opened the door and closed it shut. I ran into Gibbs's room and kicked open the door, seeing Gibbs working on the bear and Jake in a corner with Jackie's arms around him.

"We have company," I told him, slightly out of breath as I waited for the man to burst through the door, adrenaline coursing through my veins and my heart pounding in my ears.

The adrenaline made everything accented, and I could practically hear his almost silent footsteps approaching the door.

"Jake, turn away if you can, Jackie, hide yourself and him," Gibbs growled out, his eyes trained on the bear.

The door bust open before either of them could move and the man charged me with such speed that I wasn't able to react until he had me pinned against the wall.

He brought his hands up to my throat, squeezing hard and robbing me of breath. I clawed at his hands, gasping and trying to get air into my close to bursting lungs.

I brought my leg up and kneed him in the groin, causing him to drop like a stone onto the floor, clutching himself. I delivered a quick blow to his head, knocking him unconscious and pulling out a pair of cuffs, cuffed him to the table.

I turned around, my breathing labored to see Jake cowering in a corner, still wrapped up in his mothers arms.

I nodded at him, telling him that I would be ok, and walked over to Gibbs.

"Any luck?" I whispered, glaring at the clocks flashing red numbers. We have less than 40 seconds now.

He nodded, "Almost, just hang on a sec," he mumbled, his nimble fingers working through the bomb and tugging wires free.

"How'd you know?" He asked, his voice soft, but his eyes hard.

"He sent me a text, practically told me. He thought I wouldn't get here in time to help you guys out, but I did."

"Yeah, good thing you did too. You just saved our asses again, Kate," he whispered, tugging the last wire free.

I watched as the red numbers faded away and collapsed beside him, feeling as if the world had finally been lifted off of my shoulders.

He bent over me, his fingers tracing strange patterns on my throat.

"Kate, does it hurt?" He asked, and I realized that he was tracing the bruising along my throat.

I tried to swallow but grimaced in pain and shook my head, "I'll be OK, Gibbs, the bruising will heal and I'll be good as new," I told him, forcing a small smile.

I looked at the cuts on his hands, "You should put something on those, before they get infected," I told him, propping myself up on my elbows.

He laughed, a wonderful sound, "You're worrying about me when the man could've killed you or damaged your esophagus?" He questioned, a sparkle in his eye.

I laughed too but it was cut short when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and cursed.

"Dammit! He woke up!" I hissed, making myself spring to my feet.

"Gibbs, go and protect them, I have a weird feeling that this isn't over yet," I told him, my voice soft.

"Kate, you're in no shape to fight!" He told me, his eyes narrowed.

I didn't seem to hear him; my eyes were locked on the door, watching as the knob twisted. I hid myself behind a corner and he did the same, his gun out and raised.

"She is not hear, boss," the man whispered into an ear piece.

He walked a few more steps into the room, his gun raised. My eyes went up and down his body to see a few knives concealed at his waist and heard a soft whimper.

I turned and saw Jake, his eyes wide with fear, clutching his mother for dear life. I mouthed: "It will be OK."

I lunged myself at the man, side tackling him and causing the gun to fly from his hand. I took out one of his knives and pressed it to his neck, making him freeze instantly.

Gibbs came up behind me and took out the ear piece and bent down, looking over the frightened man.

"Where. The. Hell. Is. Haswari." He growled, his voice shaking with rage.

The man laughed, "I will not tell you even if you do kill me," he turned to me, "So kill me, Caitlin, I dare you."

Gibbs looked at me and shook his head, knocking him out with the butt of his gun.

"Gibbs, we have to leave," Jackie whispered shakily, Jake tucked in her arms, shaking.

Gibbs immediately softened and went over to them and took the shaking boy from his mothers arms.

"Hey, buddy, it's OK, daddy's ok, everything will be alright," he cooed to the little boy, almost making my heart break.

This was a different Gibbs, I thought, the one part of him he had left pure and sweet, allowing children to come into his life. He kissed the boys head and rocked him back and forth, as if the boy was a baby again. Jake quieted and looked into his dad's eyes and smiled.

I watched as Gibbs's face, a few minutes ago twisted with rage, now filled with happiness and pride and above all; _love_, love for the boy he held in his arms, and love for the mother of the child, I thought. But he will never love you, I thought venomously.

I watched them for a few minutes more, taking in the sweet family scene before silently making my way to the door.

"Kate!" I heard two familiar voices call behind me and turned, running a hand through my hair and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

I turned to see two pair of identical blue eyes looking at me, both so alike, and yet so different.

Gibbs walked over to me, his son still in his arms and pulled me into a one arm hug. I was startled for a minute but then relaxed, wrapping my arms around him, breathing his scent in and finding shear comfort and protection in his embrace.

"I am so glad that you're ok," he whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead, his hand in my hair, absentmindedly twisting at my dark curls.

I laughed, "Yeah, but not as glad as I am that you're both OK," I told him, my voice soft.

He slowly pulled out of the embrace, as if reluctant, and placed Jake back in his mother's arms as they went to get a bag.

"Well, I'm just going to go and get my stuff-" I began, when he caught my arm as I began to turn away from him.

"I'll come with you, someone needs to watch _your _six, just in case," he told me and opened the door for me, following me out and into the still oddly silent hallway. He opened the door, a protective arm around my shoulders and motioned for me to pack up all I needed.

I grabbed my unopened duffel from underneath my bed and handed him the cup of black coffee I had barely touched.

"You look like you need it," I told him quietly, surveying the dark circles under his eyes.

He nodded and drank up the coffee in one gulp. I handed him another cup and he downed that one as well.

"You all ready?" He asked, looking around the room.

I nodded and we headed back to his room to find Jake tucked in his navy blue coat and his mother right beside him, hanging onto his hand.

"Jethro, he should probably go to his grandparents," Jackie began but Gibbs cut her off.

"They're watching us, Jackie, we can't risk it. He's safer with us, believe it or not," he said softly pulling her to him and giving her a small kiss to her forehead before we descended down the stairs.

We arrived in the deserted parking lot and quickly shoved our bags into the trunk. I got into the front seat, slamming the door shut behind me and felt the familiar chill as the adrenaline slowly left my body, leaving me cold and shivering from the shock.

I heard him get in and hid my face from him, goose bumps covering my arms and legs.

"Kate, you alright?" He asked as he reversed from the parking lot.

I nodded, pulling on my coat and crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly, I found it hard to breath in and out and winced.

"Dammit," I mumbled, opening my coat and lifting my shirt slightly to see the bruise that was already taking form on my right side.

"Anything broken?" He asked, turning his head slightly away from the traffic.

I shook my head, "Just a little sore, it should heal up in a few days," I told him, careful to take shallow breaths and avoid the area all together.

"Where are we going now?" Jake asked, looking at the trucks that passed us.

"We're going to NCIS, get Kate checked out, and then both of you are going to be staying here with a scientist I know very well," Gibbs mumbled, beginning the long drive back to D.C.

"Gibbs, I don't need to get-" but he silenced me with a look.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, settling in for the long ride back; but to my dismay, it only felt like a few seconds before Gibbs was shaking me awake, calling out my name.

"Kate, we're here, wake up," he mumbled, shaking my shoulder.

I jolted awake and nodded, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

It felt good to be back at NCIS and not having to worry that much about security and bombs, I thought.

We walked through the door and rode the elevator up, all of us silent.

Once the doors opened, we piled out of the elevator and into the bullpen. I dropped my duffel on my desk and sighed in relief.

"Kate!" I turned around to see Abby coming at me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh God, when Tony showed me those pictured I was so scared you were dead! I didn't know that Ari knew where your place was, and I didn't know if it was safe to call and-"

I cut her off, wincing as her arms crushed my bruised ribs.

"Oh God, Kate, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling away immediately.

I shook my head, "We ran into some trouble and the guy got in some lucky hits, I guess."

"Speaking of which, you need to go see Ducky, now," Gibbs whispered in my ear, his blue eyes staring into mine, leaving no room for protest.

I sighed, "Gibbs," I began but he cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth.

I saw Tony heading around the corner and as soon as he saw me, I saw the relief flash across his features and he whispered a relieved, "Oh thank God!"

He rushed over to me, and hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, trying to ignore the radiating pain.

"God, we were so worried Kate," he whispered and pulled away, looking me up and down, trying to see if I was hurt or not.

"DiNozzo, I need protection detail on these two," Gibbs growled out, making him turn around.

"Boss! God, I would hug you, but I don't want a bruise on my head," he joked, his classic Renaissance smile plastered on his face.

Once he saw the boy and his mother his expression was immediately serious.

"Who are these two?" He asked, smiling at the little boy.

"They're family," Gibbs said, his tone clipped and short.

Tony looked up, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth but closed it again, thinking better of questioning Gibbs further.

"Alright boss, they're staying here, right?" He asked, heading back to his desk.

Gibbs nodded, "Take care of them while I run Kate to Ducky and get his opinion."

He nodded and began to talk to Jake and his mother. We got back in the elevator and almost immediately, his hand slammed on the Emergency Stop button.

I felt myself get a little disoriented at the sudden stop and leaned against the railing for support.

"Kate, where else did you get hurt?" He asked, his voice seemed so far away now.

"I might've . . . gotten a concussion?" I mumbled and suddenly, my body slumped onto the floor, my eyes closed and my body completely shutting down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and give me some feedback!**

Gibbs POV

"Kate!" I yelled, immediately switching the elevator back on and bending down and pulling her small form into my arms. I slammed my hand down on the autopsy floor and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

I pressed my fingers to her neck, hoping to find a pulse and barely felt the faint beating of her heart.

"Come on Kate, don't do this to me," I mumbled, trying to shake her gently awake.

I looked at her pale face and felt my heart clench. The doors finally dinged open and I sprinted out of the elevator, sliding through the medal doors and into the cool autopsy room.

"Ducky!" I yelled, bringing Kate to an empty table.

"Ah, Jethro! What can I do-" he immediately stopped talking once he saw her lying on the medal slab, his face twisted with shock and rage.

"What happened?" He demanded, getting a pillow under her head and smoothing her hair away from her sweat covered forehead.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Duck. She was fine in the elevator ride but once I stopped it, she had this vacant expression on her face and she just passed out on me," I told him, taking her hand in mine, still checking her pulse.

He sighed, his hands on the back of her skull, his fingers probing along through her hair.

"She certainly has a good sized bump on the back of her head," he mumbled, getting out an icepack.

"Is it serious, Duck?" I asked, stepping closer.

"I don't know until she wakes up, Jethro. But in the mean time, does she have any other injuries?"

I nodded, "Bruised ribs, I think. The guy punched her pretty hard, and he tried to strangle her," I told him, flashing back to when I saw her pinned against the wall, unable to leave my spot.

Suddenly, I heard a low moan and looked down to see Kate open her eyes, a bright hazel.

Kate POV

I opened my eyes, feeling pain over take my body and could barely breath, trying to take in gasps of air while struggling to sit up.

"Easy there, Caitlin," Ducky said, putting his arm around my shoulders and helping me up.

Almost instantly, I was hit with a wave of nausea and quickly swung my legs over the autopsy table, grabbing the nearby trash can and threw up what little I had eaten that day into the waist bucket.

"Kate, take it easy," I heard Gibbs whisper in my ear, keeping my hair out of my face while rubbing circles in my back.

I gagged a little and let the trashcan go, leaning against the autopsy table.

"Come on, Katie," Gibbs whispered, his voice still soothing, pulling me into his chest and lifting me up in his arms and putting me back on the table.

"Tell us what hurts, Caitlin," Ducky said, taking my hand and getting out a stethoscope.

I thought for a minute, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"My ribs, I can barely breathe, my head, and it's hard to swallow," I told him, my voice clipped short and my throat throbbing with pain.

He laid me back down on the table and pressed the stethoscope to my chest instructing me to breathe in and out. I turned my head towards Gibbs, still struggling to breath and found his deep blue eyes staring into mine.

He nodded at me, telling me that there was nothing to be afraid of while taking my hand.

Suddenly, the autopsy door burst open again and Tony, Abby, Jackie and Jack burst through the doors.

"Boss, someone shot into Abby's lab," Tony said, out of breath.

Gibbs looked up, immediately dropping my hand and going over to the frightened goth.

"You alright, Abbs?" He asked, pulling her into a tight hug.

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "That was not fun, Gibbs," she mumbled against his shoulder.

He nodded, "Yeah, Abbs, this isn't fun for any of us."

Suddenly, her dark brown eyes found mine and her eyes went wide.

"What happened to Kate?" She gasped, seeing the bruising on my ribs and my neck.

I shook my head, "A little bent up," I told her, still struggling to keep my breathing even.

She walked over and took my hand, her eyes running up and down my body, "Kate, you're really hurt, why didn't you say something before?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, Abby, Ducky can fix it in a few minutes, right Ducky?"

I asked, turning towards him. To my dismay, he had a quizzical expression, his face set in a grim line and his eyes drawn together.

"Caitlin, this is serious, your breathing isn't normal. It's hard for you to breath because you simply don't have that much energy left in your system. You need to rest."

I looked at him, immediately sitting up, "No! I can't just _sleep _here! I need to watch Gibbs's six and I have to protect junior and his . . . mom," I mumbled, swinging my legs over just as the world began to shake and go out of focus.

"Katie," I looked down and saw Jake, his blue eyes filled with worry, "You're not OK, you need to rest, and get better. Then you can come and protect us, but until then you have to sleep."

I shook my head, "Jake, _you _have to sleep. I'll be fine," seeing him eyeing my bruises, I said, "It doesn't hurt that bad, anyways."

He gave me a little frown and shook his head, going back to his mother.

"Kate, you have to rest, and that's an order," I turned to see an almost identical pair of blue eyes boring into my skull, arms crossed over his chest.

"And you're coming home with me to make sure that you sleep," he said, grabbing my bag off of the counter.

"What? Gibbs, that's not necessary, I can-"

"Actually, Caitlin, you might have concussion, so I suggest staying with someone for a little while and since Jethro volunteered, you will be staying with him," Ducky told me firmly.

I gaped at him; didn't they get it? I couldn't stay with him because he continuously _broke my heart _and it just hurt all the more when I saw him with her, in each other's arms, one big happy family.

"Come on, let's get you home, and DiNozzo, I want you and McGee running protection detail on them, follow in a separate car though," Gibbs ordered, hustling me back into the small elevator, an arm wrapped securely around my waist, the only thing keeping me up.

"Gibbs, this is ridiculous," I told him, pressing my head against the side of the elevator.

He shook his head, "No, it's what needs to be done," he answered, "I don't want you passing out in your apartment or some hotel all alone."

I looked at him, hazel eyes glaring into blue, and to my surprise, saw nothing but compassion and love in them. He quickly blinked it away and broke our gaze just as the elevator doors opened.

He lead me into the car, opening the door for me and then opening the doors for Jake and Jackie in the back seat. I curled up in the passenger seat, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

I was jolted awake when the car came to a stop in front of an elegant yet slightly run down single family house. I opened my door and slowly climbed up the steps and opened the door, turning to Gibbs, hesitantly pulling out my gun.

He did the same and motioned to let him go first. We walked into the room, flipping on each light, Jake clutching at my leg and Jackie alert behind Gibbs.

I decided to take the second floor, slowly kicking open doors and checking in each closet and bathroom.

"Clear!" I called, putting my gun away.

"Clear!" He answered, pounding up the stairs, my duffel in his hand.

"How did you get that?" I asked, remembering putting it down on my chair.

He shrugged, a smile on his face. He set it down on my bed and sat down beside me, his face inches from mine.

"You really did have my six back there, Kate," he whispered, his voice soft.

I nodded, "It's what you trained me to do Gibbs. Rule number one, never screw over your partner," I recited.

He laughed, "Yeah, well, you did more than that." He pressed his lips to my cheek, his lips lingering there for a few minutes.

I relished the moment, closing my eyes and let my mind pretend that we really were together and that this was a regular thing, almost, until he pulled away and the magic was gone once again.

He began to get up when my hands reached out and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back down again.

"Don't leave, Gibbs, please," I whispered, my voice soft.

"Kate, you know I cant-" he began, but I cut him off, pressing my lips to his, letting the love I had held back for so long finally pour out in a searing kiss.

I heard a knock on the door and instantly pulled away to see Jake clutching a new found toy to his chest.

"Katie, can I sleep with you?" He mumbled, looking down shyly at his feet.

I laughed, "Sure thing, come here," I told him, opening my arms out for the little boy who gladly snuggled in between Gibbs and I.

I looked up at him, "Your son is just like you, only smaller," I laughed, my mouth breaking into a genuine smile.

He smiled back, "He likes you, he usually doesn't take well to strangers."

I nodded, and looked down to see that the boy had fallen asleep in my arms. I tucked him into the covers and brushed his hair away from his face.

"Kate," Gibbs whispered, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes, and pressed another soft, yet warm kiss to my lips.

When he pulled away, it leaved me more confused than ever, "What does this mean, Gibbs?" I whispered, not breaking away from his soft, tender stare.

"Its mean, Katie, that we're starting something we shouldn't be starting," he told me, his blue eyes hardening only a little.

I nodded, "I'm-" I began, but his hand covered my mouth and he shook his head.

"Never say you're sorry, especially about this," he whispered, crushing his mouth back onto mine, and kissing me senseless.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me, feeling his heart beat through his jacket and shirt. I felt one of his hands tangle in my hair while the other caress my cheek. I let my hands twine into his short, silver hair, loving the feel of him pressed up against me.

Then, he pulled away, all too soon.

"You should get some sleep, Katie, I'll see you in the morning, and we're going to talk," he whispered, giving me short kiss on the cheek.

I nodded, a smile on my face, "Yeah, we will. Night Gibbs," I told him, ignoring the fact that it was barely 1600.

He gave me a smile and went out the door, closing it softly behind him. I laid down in the bed, almost immediately falling asleep, Jake cuddled up next to me, his small frame shivering slightly.

I pulled the blanket over him and smiled, letting the fatigue consume me and let my eyes close, falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**There will be more action in the next chapter, I swear! Sorry!**

**Review (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one took so long! I had so much homework and testing right after midterms . . . go figure my school's weird -.-**

**Anyways on with the story!**

I strained my eyes against the binoculars, finally getting them to focus on the small window where my Caitlin lay. I scanned the room through the window, seeing a little warm body tucked beside her, her arms draped over him protectively and hissed out a curse.

"We will get you both with us soon, Caitlin, away from that Special Agent Gibbs," I vowed, a hand going through my hair.

I adjusted the binoculars into a different room to see said Agent curled up with a red headed woman wrapped around him, her arms encircling his waist. To my surprise, the stoic agent just slept on, arms at his sides.

"You do not deserve Caitlin, Gibbs, and I will make sure you know that very, very soon," I promised, putting the binoculars down and putting the car into reverse and speeding away from the house back to base.

Kate POV

I felt eyes boring into my back and opened them to see Jake snuggled against my chest, his little arms trying to wrap around me.

I let my eyes scan over the room to find that nothing was disturbed and looked out the window to see the first rays of dawn flowing through the thin wispy curtains.

I strained my eyes and saw a car speeding away from the house, going well over the speed limit and instantly tensed. I reached for my phone and felt Jake stir beside me and stopped, looking down, I saw the little boy open his bright blue eyes and look around, momentarily disoriented.

"Katie?" He mumbled, looking up at me, rubbing sleep from his eyes with his hands.

"Yeah buddy?" I sat up slightly to give him more room and grabbed my cell phone off of the night stand just in time for it to vibrate.

"Why are we up so early?" He asked, curling up in a ball against the cold.

I shook my head, "No reason, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

I cautiously climbed over the little boy and tucked him in nice and tight under the blanket and padded silently out the door.

I opened my phone and read the text, my face hard.

_I saw him wrapped around another woman, Caitlin, I told you that he wasn't worthy of your love._

_-A.H_

I scoffed and scrolled down until I saw the picture and felt my anger rise. She was wrapped around his waist, her arms encircling him while his were pinned to his side, a peaceful smile gracing his lips.

I decided not to mention anything and instead, made a phone call to Tony.

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking," he answered, his voice slurred from sleep.

"Tony, did you guys process my apartment yet?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we gathered all the evidence there, Abby's processing it now and we're hoping that she can give us a location, but don't get your hopes up."

I nodded, "Alright, go back to sleep, DiNozzo, I'll call again later."

I pressed the red button and slid my phone in my pocket. I walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, taking in his home.

If miracle of miracles happened, then maybe I could take up residence here and be with him every day, I thought, but quickly brushed it away. He had something with that ex wife of his and I shouldn't be trying to take that away from him. This was his life, not mine, and I should be OK with that . . . only, I'm not.

I heard the top stairs creek and looked up to see Gibbs stepping down onto the hard wood floor, rubbing a hand over his face as he walked towards the fridge.

He stopped in the door way when he saw me and gave me a small smile.

"Didn't think you'd be up," he mumbled, shaking himself awake and grabbed a glass of orange juice out of the fridge.

"What happened to your daily coffee?" I asked, going over to him and putting a pot of coffee on.

He shrugged, "Don't have time to wait and make it myself. But if you want to, go right ahead," he told me, sliding his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and turned to face him, "Gibbs, we have to talk," I began, "I don't know what you feel for me and I don't know where I stand with you anymore," I blurted out.

He looked at me for a moment, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear before answering.

"Katie, you don't know how much I've wanted you here with me. But this isn't the right time. We're in deep shit and no matter what I feel for you right now, I can't let that hurt my son or his mother," he told me, his blue eyes softer then usual.

I nodded, "We can't act on it . . . for now?"

He nodded, "For now. But I promise you, when this is all over, I'll make it up to you. I'll show you just how much I've wanted you and how much I love you."

He bent his head down and gently touched his lips to mine. I kissed him back hesitantly and felt his arms wrap around my waist, forming a protective cage.

We both pulled away at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, instantly going to separate corners of the room.

I sat back down on the table, staring at the smooth wooden surface and he went back to the pot of coffee I had put on, orange juice in hand.

"Jethro, it's only 5 am, why are you up so-"

Her voice faltered once she saw me sitting at the table, her green eyes glaring straight at me as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Why are you up?" She asked me, directing her question towards me now.

I looked up and met her green eyes, my face perfectly calm and in control.

"I'm up because I'm on protection detail, Jackie," I told her, my voice patient.

She looked at me for a few more seconds, "You will not take my family away from me, do you hear me? You will not take my only son and my husband away."

I looked at her, surprised, "He's not your husband, remember?" I reminded her, getting to my feet and walking towards the door when he arm snaked out and grabbed my arm.

I felt my anger rising and growled out in a voice so menacing that I felt the house rumble, "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me."

She instantly released me and I walked back up the stairs, not looking back. I walked into the room I was sharing with Jake to see the little boy rummaging through my duffel.

"Jake, buddy, what are you doing?" I asked, and he instantly froze, looking up, a blush covering his cheeks, his blue eyes wide with fright.

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if you packet me anything to wear," he mumbled, walking over to me, hanging his head, "I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head, "I'm not upset, just, next time, ask, OK?"

He bobbed his head in response. I went into Gibbs's closet and pulled out a relatively small NIS sweatshirt that looked about his size and slid it over his pajama shirt.

"Why don't you ask your mom if she brought you any jeans, OK? I'm going out to check the perimeter," I told him, pulling off my USC jersey and slipping on a blank tank top and matching shorts.

He stood in the door way, looking at me, "Can I please come with you, Katie?" He asked, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to make himself look bigger.

I laughed, "Not this time, Jake, maybe next time, I promise," I told him, ruffling his hair.

He shook his head, "No, not next time! I'll be extra quiet and fast, I promise!" He told me, his blue eyes shinning with hope.

I sighed, and looked down the stairs to hear the muffled yelling of his parents and nodded.

"Alright, find a pair of sweatpants, I'll wait for you by the door," I told him, climbing down the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky step.

"-She isn't right for you, Jethro! You need to be with your _family_! Jacob needs a father that's there everyday! Look what happened when you left; some mad man comes leaving threatening notes at our doorstep!" Jackie yelled.

"Jackie, I don't love you anymore! I promised him I'll be there for him and I will. It just didn't work out with us, and you have to accept it!" Gibbs growled, I could hear his frustration seeping out and felt a pang of guilt.

This fight was because of me, I realized. He deserved to be with his family, and if I just disappeared, it would make it much easier for him.

"That isn't enough, Jethro and you know that. He needs to see his father every day, not just once or twice a month," Jackie told him, near tears.

Gibbs chose that moment to turn around and see me standing there. I wanted to run or hide under a rock, but all I could do was stare at them, feeling like such an outsider.

"Where you going, Kate?" He asked, his voice defeated, almost.

I nodded towards the door, "Out for a run," I told him, "Your son wants to come with us, so I thought maybe you would want to come too, just to look out for him."

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go," he said, just as Jake bounded down the stairs.

Gibbs turned around to his ex wife and said, "We'll continue this later. I have work to do."

"It's always work with you! It's never family, just work!" She screamed at him just as we walked out the door.

I looked at him, "You going to be ok?" I asked cautiously, letting the cool winter air pull at my untied hair.

He nodded, "Yeah, she always started out discussions like that," he told me, brushing it off.

I nodded, and began jogging out onto the street, trying to look for the black car with the tinted windows I had seen earlier. I pumped my legs up and down the street, not spotting Tony's car in sight and felt my worry grow.

Suddenly, the black car with the tinted windows was speeding towards me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and ran in the opposite direction, pumping my legs, my sneakers slamming against the pavement.

"Gibbs! Get back to the house, now!" I yelled, looking behind me to see the car gaining speed.

He didn't seem to hear me and jogged over towards me, "What?" He called.

"Get back to the house-" my voice was cut off as I felt something sharp pierce my shoulder and I instantly went down, unable to move my body.

I heard the car screech to a halt and felt my body being dragged into the car and dumped in a pile in the back seat.

I forced my eyes open and saw Jake running into the house, calling for help. I searched for Gibbs but didn't see him along the silent road. Suddenly, there was a thump, and I turned slightly to see Gibbs dropped beside me.

"G-Gibbs," I choked out, the tranquilizing dart slowly taking effect, making my eye lids heavy with sleep.

I began to nod off just as he whispered, "Katie, I'm . . . so . . . sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate POV

I felt my body being bounced up and down and around in the truck and groaned, stretching my stiff muscles, I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I only waited a few seconds before I felt a warm body pressing against mine and instantly remembered the events that had happened a few minutes or hours ago.

I remembered being shot by a tranquilizing dart and being shoved roughly into a trunk and I remembered feeling Gibbs land beside me.

"Gibbs!"I whispered, shaking his shoulder and begging for him to wake up. My movements were slow and stiff, the dart's effects not truly wearing off yet.

"You have to wake up," I whispered in his ear, shaking him slightly.

He groaned and to my relief, his eyes opened.

"Kate?" He wondered, rubbing a hand over his face and looking around.

"Where are we? What the hell happened? Is everyone else safe?" He asked, the questions flying from his lips.

I was just about to answer him when the car suddenly jerked to a stop, causing me to bump my head against the side of the trunk.

I heard the car doors open and slam, and then the crunch of boots on gravel filled my ears as they roughly opened the trunk and pulled both of us out.

I lashed out at my captor, kicking him once in the knee, but he wasn't phased; instead he swiftly used the back of his hand and smacked me across the face. I tasted blood in my mouth.

They were silent as they dragged us into the abandoned warehouse, throwing us roughly into a room and quickly tying us up, back to back.

"He will be with you very shortly," one of them said, and slammed the door behind him.

I turned my face so that I could see Gibbs and saw him grimace in anger.

"What are we going to do, Gibbs?" I asked quietly, my voice soft.

He looked around and began to struggle against his bonds, "We wait for them to come back in and see what the hell Ari wants. Then, we tag team him once we get loose enough and take him down."

I gave a harsh laugh, "You really think that's going to work?" I asked, my voice soft.

Suddenly, the door burst open again and we immediately turned away from each other. I was facing the door and saw the man that still dared to haunt my night mares come into the room, a little boy in his arms, crying and kicking, and a red headed woman behind him, tied up.

"Jake," I choked out, my voice breaking slightly.

I felt Gibbs instantly tense beside me, and before I knew it, he was struggling to stand, his face flushed an angry red.

"You let him go right now, Haswari! If you hurt my boy I swear to God, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Gibbs yelled, his voice echoing through the room, making me cringe.

Ari leaned against the wall and laughed, "How will you kill me? In a chair?" He laughed again.

"Daddy! Help!" the usually passive boy called out, his voice breaking my heart and sending goose bumps up my arms.

"You hear that? He wants his daddy! But this isn't going to work, so here's what we're going to do," three more men came in and began untying Gibbs. I tensed, waiting for him to lash out and out of the corner of my eye I saw him kick at the men, catching one in the jaw before they restrained him, handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"Your little boy, since I take pity on him for having a bastard as a father, will stay with our beloved Caitlin, where as you will be with you . . . not as lovely wife. If you hear her screams, Jethro, remember, this is all your doing. You dragged her into this, no one else," Ari hissed, his face inches from his.

"When I'm finished with you, Ari, you will be lying dead in the street, bleeding to death," Gibbs hissed his voice sending chills up my spine.

There was a silence and then I felt Jake being shoved into my lap. I looked down at the crying boy, now clinging onto my torn sports jacket for dear life and tried to hold myself together as they began tying Jackie up beside Gibbs.

Ari walked up to me, running a hand over my hair, making me bite into my bottom lip in disgust.

"You really do get more beautiful with age, Caitlin, tell me, did you miss me?" He asked, pressing a tender kiss down my neck.

I shivered, my walls fading and helplessness threatening to over take me.

"Don't you touch her, Ari!" Gibbs yelled. I turned to see him trying to lunge towards me, his eyes wild with anger and frustration. He looked ready to kill anyone in his path, but I simply shook my head at him. Now was not the time; we had to get a better feel for our surroundings.

Ari straightened, his face showing minor signs of irritation, "Take them to the room next door, double the guards on our precious Caitlin just to make sure she does not try and run away."

Suddenly, Jake sprang out of my lap and ran to his dad, clinging onto his father's leg, and not letting go, sobs racking through his small body.

"Daddy, don't leave! Please, don't leave me!" He cried, his screams breaking my heart.

I tried to clear my throat against the lump that had formed there but couldn't, and managed to choke out instead, a few words of comfort.

"Let them all go, Ari, it's me you wanted, remember? For about a month, you've been calling me. Let them all go, and I'll stay with you here forever, and not make a sound of complaint," I pleaded, the little boy's screams tearing me apart.

Suddenly, the room was quiet, and I saw Gibbs's bright blue eyes pierce through my hazel ones, his eyes full of emotion.

"Kate," he began, his voice sounding choked, "please, don't do this."

I shook my head, "Gibbs, let him make his decision. Your family doesn't deserve this life. Jake doesn't deserve it."

I heard clapping in the background and turned to see Ari smirking happily at us, "Caitlin, what fun would it be if I just let them all go? I need them here to hear you scream."

He walked over calmly and tore Jake from Gibbs's leg, the little boy crying and screaming along the way.

I saw Ari's temper rising, and to my horror, he struck the boy across the cheek, quieting his cries instantly.

"You will not cry in front of me, understood?" Ari hissed, bending down to his level.

I saw the right side of Jacob's cheek shine a bright red and felt my own anger rising. I looked at Gibbs who looked ready to pounce and kill everyone in this room, but was quickly lead away from sight.

Jake nodded and Ari left, closing the door behind him.

Jake turned to me, his blue eyes shinning bright with tears, "Kate, I want daddy," he whispered, his voice breaking.

I nodded, swallowing back my own tears, "Yeah, I know buddy, I know. Can you untie me so that I can hold you?"

The little boy nodded and climbed up onto the chair behind me and began working at my knots, tugging against them until they came loose.

I brought my wrists in front of me for inspection and winced; the skin was scratched raw, blood seeping from new cuts and burns.

I held the boy close to me, hoping that I would be able to keep him safe. I couldn't save Gibbs until I made sure that Jake was safe and well. I didn't know what Ari had in store for either of us, which added to my mounting fear.

Gibbs POV

They pulled me into a separate room; away from my boy, _my _boy. My temper rose until I no longer recognized who I was and what I had fought for for so long.

"Jethro, you need to calm down," Jackie whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I glared at her, rage filling me, "Did you not see him smack Jake across the face! He's only about 6 for Gods sake! Did you see him kissing her? He's going to hurt both of them, Jackie, and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

She cringed at my harsh tone and I instantly felt my anger diminish. I turned to face her, my arms bound behind me and let her lean her head against my shoulder.

"I know that, Jethro, but yelling and not thinking clearly isn't going to get him back. Like you said before, you trust her with your life; so you have to trust that she's going to take good care of our boy," Jackie whispered, her tears staining my shirt.

"Yeah, but what if she dies in there, protecting him. I could never live with myself if she gave her life to him and I was just a room away, not able to help her."

I slowly got to my feet, leaning against the wall for support and walked over to the door, kicking the medal until my legs throbbed.

"Kate, protect him, I swear I'm going to get to you guys, even if I die trying."

Kate POV

I opened my eyes, my neck and my back sore from sleeping on the cold, hard floor. I started shivering and realized that I had given my light jacket to Jake, who was now sleeping soundly at my side, the navy blue jacket draped over him.

I didn't take the jacket off of him, instead crossed my arms over my tank top and sat up, stretching slightly. I didn't know if a day had passed yet or what time it was, but I knew that it was still pretty early.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Ari Haswari.

"Ah, nice to see that you are awake, Caitlin," he said, his eyes roaming up and down my body, "And dressed, for that matter."

He came over to me and hungrily enveloped me in his arms, pressing kisses all over my body. I pushed and lashed out at him, but he caught my wrists in his hands, his lips pressed against my ear.

"You try anything, and I mean _anything _at all, and the boy dies, not a slow death, but a very, very painful one," he whispered, his voice chilling me to the bone.

I refused to cry and just nodded once, going limp in his arms, unmoving, unfeeling.

I looked down at the floor to see Jake staring up horrified at me, his face confused and full of panic. I shook my head at him, motioning for him to stay down and cover his eyes.

He pulled my jacket on and obediently covered his eyes, tears leaking out from beneath his hands.

I felt Ari's hands massage up and down my body and felt dirty all over. I wanted to push him off of me, to tell him to leave me be, but he wouldn't. His hands went under my shirt, gripping my bra hard, almost ripping it off.

"Stop it," I choked out, a few seconds away from crying.

He shook his head, "Caitlin, I have waited to long to stop now."

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't let him just touch me like this.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pushing him off of me. He stumbled back a bit before catching himself and kicking me swiftly in the chest.

I leaned against the wall to keep myself from falling, tears pouring down my cheeks.

He came over to me, stroking my face, "I'm sorry I had to do that, Caitlin, but it was necessary. You weren't cooperating with me very well."

I refused to move from my position and followed his hand as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gleaming knife.

"Tell me how much you love me, Caitlin," he commanded, his voice soft and loving, caressing, almost.

I eyed the knife, refusing to open my mouth and say those foul words. I would only say that to one person, and that man was in the next room, listening to every word we said.

"Say it, Caitlin, or you are going to be in a lot of pain very soon," he hissed, his knife inches from my arm.

I looked away from him, at the little boy on the floor, and realized how much he was counting on me to be strong for both of us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the knife come down and make a light slash across my forearm. I bit down hard on my lip from crying out.

"That was only the beginning. You could lose an arm if you don't say it, Caitlin," he roared, his anger getting the best of him.

I looked at him dead on, projecting my voice, "I would rather lose an arm than say 'I love you' to a man that is such a bastard that he would hit a child."

I saw the knife come down, this time make the gash deeper, making me cry out. I felt the blood pour down from my arm and winced, hiding my face in the crook of my shoulder.

He gave me one swift kick to the gut and I fell over completely. He walked out of the room, leaving me on the floor, the blood seeping down my arm.

I heard someone get up beside me and gasp and turned to face the person and saw Jake staring horrid struck at my arm.

"Katie! You're hurt, you're bleeding!" The little boy cried, coming over to me.

I nodded, but before I could answer, the door opened again and Ari pushed Gibbs in, his hand roughly griping his shoulder.

"Look at her! Look at what you did to her! Because she loves you so much, she would rather lose her arm than say that she loves me," Ari roared, his face filled with madness.

"Kate," Gibbs breathed, his voice wavering slightly, "I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to pull away from Ari, but his grip was firm.

"She will die here because she won't say those three words to me, Jethro, because she refuses to say she loves me. _She will die here." _

**Oh….damn…. o.o REVIEWW3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess you guys didn't like it that much…awww sorry I hope this one lives up to your high standards haha. Enjoy!**

Kate POV

I watched in horror as Gibbs's face contorted with rage and fury; he tried to lunge out of Ari's arms but his grip was too firm.

"Stop it, stop it now!" He yelled, his voice didn't have any of the control that I had witnessed earlier. It was full of uncontrollable furry and helplessness.

I shook my head, gritting my teeth against the pain, "It's ok, Jethro, I'll be fine, just a little cut," I tried reassure him to no avail.

Ari laughed, "Caitlin, you could very possibly bleed out soon if this goes on, you do realize that, right?"

I met his gaze firmly, not flinching even slightly, "Like I said before, I would rather die than tell you that I love you."

He looked over at Gibbs, tsking at him and me, "Well, at least I found where you are most vulnerable, Jethro, and that is your agent. But what about this little boy here? I wonder if he holds up against pain as well as Caitlin."

He sauntered over to Jake who had been crawling towards me, his eyes full of fear and tears.

Before I knew what I was doing, I lunged towards him, wrapping my arms around his shaking frame and pressing him close to my chest, refusing to let him go.

"Please," I begged, my voice hoarse, "Don't hurt him, Ari. Please."

I looked up at him just in time to see the side of his boot connect to the side of my face and winced as my head was roughly twisted to the side.

I refused to let go of Jake who was now crying and yelling for him to stop hurting me.

"Let go of him, Caitlin, I simply want to show the boy who his father really is," Ari told me, his lips sounded as if they were right in my ear.

Before I knew it, he was wrenched from my arms and roughly sat on the chair, turned towards Gibbs.

"You see that man standing there, little boy?" Ari asked, his grip on Gibbs never flinching.

Jake nodded, sniffling and shaking with fear.

"Does he look like your father?" Ari asked his voice light.

Jake nodded, "Yeah now let him go and stop hurting Katie! You're a mean man!"

Ari laughed, ignoring his comment, "Well look carefully, because this man is certainly not your father anymore. Your father is usually so stoic and in control; this man is in tatters."

He threw Gibbs to the ground and swiftly walked out the door before anyone of us could get up and attack him. I shakily got to my feet, keeping my arm pressed to my side, and walked over to Gibbs, gently shaking him and checking him for cuts.

He pulled away from me and stood up, taking off the jacket I had wrapped carefully around my arm and winced.

"Kate," he began, but I cut him off with my hand over his mouth.

"Don't, Gibbs, I'll heal. We just have to find a way out of here," I told him, a plan already forming in my mind.

He nodded, pulling Jake off of the chair and holding the boy close to him.

"Call the guards in, tell them that I stop breathing and once they come in, knock one of them out and take their weapons. We're going to need them," I told him, my voice barely above a whisper as I lay across the floor.

"Help! Please, someone out there, help! She stopped breathing!" Gibbs yelled, letting the fear creep into his voice.

I heard the guards conferring in the background and finally, they opened the door. I heard the door close slowly, and quickly got up from where I was standing, ramming one guard into the other one, swiftly taking his gun and silencing him.

Gibbs had the other one knocked unconscious and had his gun in his hand as well, with Jake in his other arm.

He jerked his head towards the door and I followed, opening the door slowly and checking the strangely deserted hallway. Suddenly, I heard screaming from one of the doors and assumed that it was Jackie.

Gibbs beat me to it and kicked down the door, shoving Jake into my arms. The little boy automatically grabbed hold of my neck. Gibbs burst through the door and I heard two rounds go off.

I slowly crept my way into the room to see Ari lying on his back, gasping for breath, as Gibbs began untying his ex wife. I walked to the window and saw a NCIS truck parked in the dusty drive way and almost wept with joy.

"Gibbs! Tony and McGee found us! They're here!" I yelled, relief washing over me and the adrenaline fading away.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Gibbs had visibly relaxed and was now helping Jackie to her feet.

"Let's go," he told me, his voice soft and in control once again.

I nodded, just as I heard a subtle _click _from behind us. I looked over to see Ari with a small controller in his hand.

He smiled at me, "Good lucky getting out," he choked, spitting out his own blood, "I planned for this just in case. The doors are closing in on us. You better hurry, when one door closes, they all close."

I heard a crackling behind us to see that a small fire was beginning to grow rapidly, swallowing the wall with its licking tongues.

I didn't wait for an answer and pushed Jake out the door, "Jake, run as fast as you can. Ask for Special Agent DiNozzo and tell them to call a fire department," I told him, crouching down to meet his eyes.

"But Katie, I can't just-" I didn't let him finish.

I gave him a rough shove and turned to the wall that was now consumed with the burning fire and winced.

"Gibbs, come on, go!" I told him, watching as the door was beginning to slide down wards. Before it could hit the floor, I dove underneath it, catching it with the palms of my hands and forcing it upwards.

"Kate," he said helplessly, his expression torn in two.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes, "Take Jackie and Jake and run, Gibbs, please," I told him, my voice wavering.

I felt my muscles ache from the unfamiliar strain and looked at him, pleading him to when he had the chance.

He couldn't fight it anymore and swiftly dived under the door, Jackie behind him. He turned to me, waiting for me to come with them.

I shook my head, "If I keep this one open, they'll all stay open," I told him, knowing that I was sealing my death.

"No, Kate, please," he begged, his blue eyes helpless and swimming with tears. I felt sweat sliding down my shirt from the growing fire and shook my head, offering him a silent apology.

"I wish we were able to give into our feelings earlier, Gibbs, when we still had a chance," I told him softly, "I love you, don't forget that. Now go, keep Jake safe, tell him this wasn't his fault. None of it was."

Pain was clouding my features now from keeping the heavy medal door from sliding down wards and I could feel blood dripping down from my injured arm.

"Katie," he whispered, "Thank you, so much. I love you, Caitlin Todd, I won't forget you and you can believe Jake won't either."

I smiled, letting the tears I had been keeping back fall and watched as he finally turned and ran away from the growing fire, hand in hand with his ex wife. I waited for a few minutes, struggling with the weight and watched as the fire licked dangerously close to me.

Once the fire reached the medal door; the pain began. The medal burned white hot against my bare shoulders and my hands, making me cry out in pain. It took all I had not to give up right then and there. I conjured up his face, how happy we could've been a few days from now, and that helped. I kept the door up, my heart splintering.

After a few more seconds, I couldn't take the pain anymore and slowly slid myself from the door and let it drop.

Gibbs POV

I had tears in my eyes as I took Jackie's hand and turned away from her. I would never forget her; the woman that saved my life and my boys life a hundred times over. I ran down the halls and saw the gleaming EXIT sign and immediately burst through the doors and ran towards the waiting NCIS van.

"Boss! Where's Kate?" Tony asked, his voice frantic and his eyes searching for his partner.

"She's in there, DiNozzo," I told him softly, turning back to see half the building already consumed with fire.

"I have to go back," I roared, desperation welling inside me.

Before I could even take a step, I felt two strong arms gripping my shoulders and keeping me from launching myself into the burning building.

"Boss, you can't! As much as we all want to save her, we can't go back in there, we could all die. Then she would've died for nothing," Tony told me. I heard the sadness and regret in his voice that mirrored my own but shook it off.

"I can't just leave her, DiNozzo, I can't," I told him, and turned back just in time to watch the building blow up in flames and crumble, bits and pieces flying everywhere.

I felt the force of the blow knock me off my feet and I landed face down in the pavement, my heart shattering. She's dead, I told myself, not wanting to believe it, the most amazing woman on this Earth is dead.

I let the first of several tears fall onto the bloody pavement and stayed down, crying out her name and willing her to come back to me; but I knew that she wouldn't be coming back.

"Kate," I whispered, my voice breaking.

The woman that saved my life, the woman that had risked it all for my boy, his mom, and myself, the woman that made me see how love was possible, and the woman that had broken my heart in less than two seconds when she couldn't keep herself alive long enough for me to tell her that.

**Caitlin Todd's funeral is going to be one sad chapter to write…**


	9. Chapter 9

**That last chapter was pretty sad. DISCLAIMER: don't own it…duh…**

Gibbs POV

I shook myself off of the pavement, watching as the rubble was slowly consumed by fire and waited; for what? I wondered, she isn't coming back; she's dead; under the pile of cement and medal.

Never the less, I ran towards the pile of rubble, shifting through it despite the pain of the burning medal against my bare skin. I dug into the pile, throwing the pieces aside, letting tears fall onto the stone that had forever taken away my love.

I clobbered through the medal and cement, searching everywhere and still finding nothing. I felt cut beginning to appear on my hands and ignored them, focusing on the dull thudding of my broken heart. She had left this world, left _me, _to save me and my son. I couldn't stand the fact that she had given her life away in just a few seconds.

I felt something wet on my face and looked up to see it raining. The sun that had previously been in the sky was no more; the clouds were tumbling in, grey and puffy, covering the once clear blue sky. I felt myself breaking, piece by piece, as the rain began to wash away all the blood and horrors of what had seemed like a normal day.

I barely felt the cold rain tumbling onto my skin, and continued searching for her body, hoping that if I found her, then I can tell her everything that I had wanted to tell her these past few days.

The sound of rain got so loud that I didn't hear the familiar shouts behind me until I felt a small body curling up around my leg. I stopped going through the heap of trash and looked down, my face void of all emotion and hope, for what was there to live for now? She was gone.

"Daddy, Katie isn't dead, right?" Jake asked, his tears mingling with the pouring rain that had matted his hair to his face.

I shook my head, my hand ruffling his hair and bending down to his height.

"She's gone, Jake," I told him, swallowing hard. The rain slapped against the now dwindling fire and against my skin, shutting off the voices calling out my name behind me.

He shook his head, crying hard, "No! No, you're wrong! Katie's so strong, she'll come out, she's just . . ." he struggled to find the right words, but in the end just shook his head, "No, she's alive, she can't just die!"

He threw himself into my arms, clinging onto my neck as sobs racked through his small frame. I hugged my son tight, letting my tears fall onto his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss her," Jake mumbled, his voice muffled by the rain that was getting heavier around us.

I nodded, "Me too," I told him, pulling away from him slightly.

"Go back to the car and tell Special Agent DiNozzo to call Ducky," I told him, giving him a gentle push towards the van.

"Why? There's no body," I heard a voice behind me, making my breath catch in my throat.

I couldn't believe it; I thought I would never find her body, let alone hear her sweet voice ever again. I brushed the strands of my hair away from my face and turned slowly to see the woman that had saved my life leaning against a nearby lamp post, her hair singed slightly by the fire and her arms covered with burns.

"Kate," I choked out, my heart breaking even more. This isn't real, I told myself stubbornly, you're going to blink and then she's just going to disappear again. This isn't real.

She tried to walk over towards me but she stumbled and grabbed onto the pole for support, and looked at me, her head tilted to one side.

"Yeah, it's me, Gibbs," she whispered, her voice soft.

I didn't need any other confirmation and ran to her, closing the short distance between us in a few short steps. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her into my chest and slowly picking her up in my arms.

I didn't want for her consent and brought my lips to hers in a searing kiss of relief and pain. I had thought she was dead; a few seconds without her on this world had almost killed me, if I had lost her for good, I don't know what I would do. I felt her arms wrap around me cautiously and I felt her tears mingling with mine.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whispered, looking into her hazel eyes and running a hand through her hair.

She smiled, "I was positive I was going to die in there, Gibbs, the only reason I made it out there was because I knew that if I died in there; you wouldn't be the same."

"Yeah, well I'm sure as hell glad you kept on fighting, Katie," I told her, setting her down on her feet while keeping my arm around her waist.

Tony POV

I watched in horror as the building exploded, my stomach dropping a good five feet as the blast of the explosion threw me onto my back. I lay there; unmoving, my mind unable to process the fact that in just a few seconds, my partners life was gone; obliterated, finished.

I kept seeing the blast over and over again, and each time, I felt even more responsible than the last. _I _was her partner, _I _was suppose to have her back, so why didn't I? Why didn't I go charging through that building myself and go look for her? Why did I stop Gibbs from going in? And most importantly, why _her? _

Why Special Agent Caitlin Todd? Why would her God so viciously yank her away from a world where so many people care about her? Didn't He know that if she wasn't part of this world that nothing would be the same?

I slowly got to my feet, my eyes vacant, and searched for Gibbs, hoping that he alright. I looked around and saw him running towards the mound of rubble stacked five feet high and felt myself break to see the usual strong marine break down and search for _her, _the woman we both knew was long gone.

I watched as her sank to his knees, throwing pieces aside and sifting through it all, calling out her name in a broken tone that pulled at my heart.

I looked to my side to see his son, sitting up, tears in those blue eyes that were a spitting image of his father's; both of their eyes full of grief and lose, something a kid should never have to see.

As if he had his father's uncanny way of telling when he was being watched, he turned to face me, tears sliding down his cheeks along with the growing rain.

"She's not dead, is she?" He asked, his eyes pleading me to tell him that she was fine.

I couldn't do that, not to him, I had to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt because once he found out she really was dead, then It would hurt all the more.

I nodded my head, unable to say the vicious words. The little boy looked at me, shaking his head, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

"No!" He roared, taking his father's tone of aggravation, "She's not dead! You're all wrong! She's not dead!" The little boy denied, leaping to his feet and running towards his father.

I sighed, taking out my phone and brushing away the wet strands of hair from my face and dialed Ducky's number, and waited.

"Autopsy," came the scottman's voice.

"Ducky," I croaked, swallowing hard, "Get the van, and bring two body bags."

"Anthony, who are they for?" Ducky asked, his voice grave and already full of despair. We both knew who I was talking about.

"Tony! What happened?" Abby cried in the distance.

"One for Ari," I began, trying to choke out the horrifying words, "and one for Kate," I told him, tears falling down my face. I cried into the phone, the tears refused to stop and the guilt made it all the more unbearable.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and then a click. In my anger I threw the phone across the lot and let my fists collide against the medal of the truck, punching it over and over again, willing someone to take the unbearable pain away.

The stinging pain was just a dull throb compared to the guilt and grief I felt now as I sat down, my head in my hands, mourning her death.

Kate POV

Gibbs lead me back to the van where I saw Tony leaning up against it, his head in his hands and his body shaking from uncontrollable sobs. Jake was right next to him, curled up on his side, his small frame shaking.

"Tony," I whispered, feeling my heart break. I had never seen the Italian show any emotion before, and seeing him this upset, it almost broke me.

He shook his head, mumbling softly, "Don't look up, it'll pass, just don't look up," he whispered to himself.

Gibbs looked at me, and whispered, "He cared about you, Katie, a lot, none of us thought you would survive."

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, "If you don't look up," I began, "I'll just have to cancel your date tonight."

That made his head jerk up. I felt my eyes go wide at seeing his expression; lost, vacant, devoid of all hope and emotion, a blank slate.

"Cancel it, I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Tony, it's me! Kate!" I told her, forcing him to look at me.

I couldn't tell if the water on his face was the rain or the tears, but I did see the sadness and the pain.

"You're dead, Kate, somewhere in that pile of crap over there, you're not Kate," he told me firmly.

I shook my head, "Tony, I'm your partner, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive. I'm right next to you, after all."

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide with recognition and before I knew it, he enveloped me in a brotherly bear hug, crushing my already broken bones to his chest.

I winced in pain and he instantly let go. I saw the happiness blossom from his features once again and smiled.

"I knew you were alive, Katie! It's Gibbs that gave up on you!" He joked, smiling happily and getting to his feet.

I looked over at Jake who had now gotten up, his eyes wide and a smile on his lips. He slowly walked over to me and hugged my waist, burying his face into my tank top.

"We all thought you were dead," he whispered, looking up at me.

I shook my head, and ruffled his hair, "It's going to take more than that to kill me," I told him.

He pulled away and I turned around just in time for Gibbs to envelop me in another hug. He kissed every part of my face, my forehead, my eyes, and worked his way down to my lips.

"I love you, Katie," he told me, "I don't know what I would do if you were dead."

I shook my head, "You'll never have to wonder what you would do because I'm not going anywhere."

**You all thought she was dead! Haha, REVIEW! My goal is around. . .10? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey half days this week! Enjoy the chapter! **

Gibbs POV

I smiled at the thought of her never leaving my side and then heard the screech of tires. I turned to see the NCIS ME pull up behind me and Ducky slowly getting out of the drivers seat, his face crest fallen.

"Jethro, I am so sorry," he began. I could see tears in his eyes and looked at Tony who had now jumped up and whispered something in the ME's ear.

"What do you mean mistake? How could you have mistaken that she's"

Suddenly his eyes darted to the brunette I was carrying in my arms and his eyes went wide and he let the tears pour over.

"Oh, Caitlin! Anthony told me that you were dead!" He quickly came over with a gurney and I let her lay back onto it, brushing her hair out of her face.

She gave a soft laugh, weak, almost, "I'm not dead, Ducky," she told him, taking his hand.

"But she will be soon if we don't get her out of this rain," I mumbled, suddenly feeling how cold and wet my clothes were getting from the constantly pounding rain.

"She's badly injured, Duck, you have Ari to thank for that," I told him, taking Kate's free hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes, well then let's get you to Bethesda and we'll talk there," Ducky told her, and with my and DiNozzo's help, we managed to lift the gurney into the back of the medical van.

I closed the doors, DiNozzo riding in front, and felt a slight tug at the hem of my pants and looked down to see Jake's blue eyes looking back at me.

"I told you she would be ok, daddy," the boy smiled triumphantly.

I laughed and bent down to ruffle his dripping black hair, "Yeah, buddy, you were right. I won't doubt you ever again," I told him, giving my son a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're alright too," I whispered in his ear, the event of the day dawning on me and I was suddenly able to feel the effects begin to take a toll on me.

"Gibbs," I heard her gasp out and immediately released my son, who was now clinging onto my leg with ferocity I had never seen before.

I looked up into her eyes to see her face beginning to pale and her lips tinged a faint blue. I immediately checked for a pulse and fount a faint one.

"Ducky, she can't breath!" I yelled through the small window.

"We're almost there, just give her CPR, boss," Tony called. He turned in his seat to look at us, his eyes clouded with fear again.

I looked back down and pressed my ear to her chest, whispering, "Don't do this to me, Katie, I just got you back. Don't make me loose you again."

I pressed my mouth against hers and breathed in a lung full of air, willing her eyes to stay open. My hands were pressed against her chest, trying to desperately jump start her heart.

I felt the van lurch to a stop and the doors opened. I held onto her hand tight as she was lowered and immediately rushed into the awaiting ER.

"Gibbs, I," she tried to finished her sentence but I silenced her with the shake of my head.

"You are not going to die here, Kate, you understand me? You made me promise and I don't intend to let you back out now," I told her sternly.

She nodded once and the doctors and nurses pushed her through the doors, attaching her to monitors and IVs along the way.

I sat down in a chair, my heart beating a mile a minute and did the one thing that I absolutely hated to do; wait.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and picked it up.

"Yeah, Gibbs," I answered, rubbing a hand over my tired eyes.

"Special Agent Gibbs, we have the scene secure, would you like me to send your ex wife to the hospital?" The director's voice sounded against the sharp rain now pouring down from above.

"How'd you know where we were?" I asked, leaning my head against my hand.

"I got one of the techs here to trace your phone, so do you want her there?"

I sighed, looking at Jake, I asked softly, "You want your mom here, buddy?"

He nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah, send her here, thanks Director. Haswari's body is in the pile of rubble, don't have to recover it," I clipped the phone shut and set it on the table.

"Daddy, what happened to Katie?" Jake asked, his voice showing how young her really was, laced with fright.

"The man that hurt her, hurt her really bad, Jake, the doctors are fixing her up now," I told him, looking at the doors and willing them to open and let me in to check on her.

"But she's going to be alright?" Jake asked again, looking down into his lap.

I nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, of course she'll be alright," I reassured him. I got up from my seat and walked out of the hospital, leaving Ducky to sit by him.

To my surprise, I found the younger Senior Field Agent standing in the rain, his hand shoved into his pockets and his hair dripping with water.

I walked up silently and stood beside him, letting the rain wash away some of the pain.

"I should've been there, boss," he whispered after several long moments.

I turned my head slightly to look at him, my eyes slightly squinted from the rain.

"If I had her back like she had mine all this time, if I was smart enough to trace the calls that she had gotten then I would've found out who had called her and killer him before he could even lay a finger on her," Tony went on, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

I sighed inwardly, so I wasn't the only one that blamed myself for Kate ending up in the hospital.

"Tony, this isn't your fault, hell, if it's anyone's fault; it's mine. If I hadn't involved Kate then she would -

"Don't even go there anymore, boss, you did what you had to do. I just wasn't . . . observant enough, wasn't quick enough," he mumbled under his breath.

I shook my head, "We both did all that we could do, now we just have to see if Katie can make it, and she will make it. But us standing out in this pouring rain from hell isn't going to help her."

He laughed, "Yeah, guess you're right."

We both began to walk back into the hospital room, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

My mind was reeling from the events of the short lived day and I kicked myself for not being able to go to Kate when she needed me the most.

"Excuse me, are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

I turned around to face a bright eyed doctor, clipboard in hand.

I nodded, "Any news yet?"

He hesitated for a second, "It looks as if she was severely beaten; one of her ribs completely shattered and some of the pieces flew into her lungs. We were able to remove them during the surgery, but she's still recovering."

I felt my heart drop and could only nod. I turned back to see Tony standing behind me, his face wiped clean of any emotion; I taught him well.

"You can go see her if you'd like," he told me, "Room 257, right down the hall."

I shook myself out of my daze and walked down the hall into and into the room. I paused in the door way and took in her small frame, a brilliant contrast against the stark white of the sheets. Her brown hair fell in waves around her, the blankets draped over several IVs and monitors that were currently keeping her stable.

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face as I sat in the chair beside her and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

She began to stir and gave a soft moan of pain that pulled at my heart.

"Katie, you want me to get the nurse?" I asked, my voice soft.

She shook her head, and finally, I saw the pain and fear that she had been trying to hide ever since out capture flood out and she burst into tears, clinging onto my chest.

Kate POV

I couldn't breath, that's all I knew. I heard Gibbs's voice, and then the rushed sounds and footsteps of doctors, but I couldn't see them, couldn't open my mouth and take in the air I so desperately craved. I wanted to yell at all of them and tell them what was wrong with me, that I was just about to die right after I had survived something so traumatic that it was sure to leave scars that would never heal.

Suddenly, the pain went away and I was pulled under. I was being dragged back into the cell, with Ari standing in front of me.

I watched in slow motion as he beat . . . _me. _I felt like it was an out of body experience, I could see everything that he was doing to me, every time his steel booted toe came crashing against my side, I flinched and winced in pain.

I watched as the blood poured from my injured arm and I watched as the man I loved, the man that was normally so damn strong, broke down, begging him to stop.

I wanted to go out up to that man and wrap my arms around him, comfort him and tell him that it'll all be OK, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I pulled against the invisible ropes that were holding me back, I couldn't budge.

I saw the man's boy, curled up in a small ball, his blue eyes filled with tears that he stubbornly held back, like his father. Suddenly, Ari stopped.

He looked at my motionless form and smiled a cruel smile, turning to look at the man . . . he had a name, I reminded myself. Gibbs! That was it, his name was Gibbs!

"She's dead, Jethro, she isn't coming back and it's all your fault," Ari hissed, a smile on his face.

I froze for a second; I was dead? How could I be dead when I was still standing right here, still wincing from the all too real pain.

Suddenly, Gibbs's thrashing and cursing came to an abrupt halt. His features slowly began to turn paler and paler, until he was as white as a ghost. He looked up at Ari, his eyes filled with so much pain and anger it almost made me flinch and turn away.

"You killed her, Haswari, you're gonna die for that," he said, his voice eerily calm.

Ari just laughed. He took out his gun and fired two rounds into Gibbs's heart, making my breathing stop once again. I watched in horror as the man I loved fell from the guards grasp onto the cold stone floor, blood pooling all around him.

"No!" I wanted to yell, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. I reached a hand out to him, but the distance was too great.

I watched with tears in my eyes as the man I loved began to bleed out.

"I love you . . . Katie," I heard Gibbs mutter before his eyes closed and he slipped away from me.

Suddenly, I felt someone squeezing my hand and closed my eyes, willing all the pain and fear to be just a dream. I opened my eyes to see him sitting there, holding my hand, his silver hair sparkling in the faint light and his blue eyes shinning with unsaid emotions.

"Katie you want me to get the nurse?" He asked sweetly, his hand still intertwined with mine.

I let my tears fall and let the pain finally over take me and clung to him; hoping against all odds that he would never go away, that he would never slip away from me.

"Gibbs," I cried out between sobs, "Please, don't go," I begged him, sounding like a child once more.

He wrapped his arms around me tight, pulling me to him as much as the IVs and the monitors would allow him and kissed me passionately, our tears mingling together.

"I won't ever leave you, Katie, I promise you. I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't have the balls to say it earlier," he whispered into my hair, quieting me.

I sniffed a little bit and looked up into his eyes just to make sure that he was real, and whispered, "I love you too, Gibbs."

He smiled, and pulled out a small, black box. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a shinning diamond ring.

"I've been saving it for some time now to give it to you," he whispered.

"Since when?" I asked, my eyes going wide and once again brimming with tears, but this time, they were happy ones.

"Ever since I met you," he whispered, "I was in love with you. I knew that you were the only girl that was right for me and that I could never love anyone else for as long as I lived. And after these past few days, I realized that I can't live without you, Caitlin Todd, so will you do me the utmost honor and marry me?"

It felt like a dream, all of it. I let one tear fall and he quickly wiped it away, his fingers gentle against my skin.

"Yes," I whispered, and he gave me a smile, taking my hands and sliding the ring onto my finger.

He pressed his mouth against mine and held me close, his hands in my hair and mine around his neck.

"I promise that as long as we both shall live, I will never leave your side, Caitlin Todd," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled, and kissed him again, sealing the promise.

**This is the end of the story! I really enjoyed writting it and really appreciated all the reviews coming in! Be on the look out for more KIBBS stories, I just might make a sequel to it once I get more time. Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
